Kung Fu Panda, Voicers, Back in Action!
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Jack Black, David Cross, Angelina Jolie, Jackie Chan, Lucy Liu, Dustin Hoffman, Seth Rogen and Ian McShane were all suddenly fallen into a mystery blackhole as they have fallen into the world of Kung Fu Panda. What kind of adventure awaits them? R&R!
1. The End of Movie, backstage

**Yo! Gang! Hope this fiction will give you some entertainments as I'm going to put the voicers of 'Kung Fu Panda' in it. Good, huh? Or maybe not that good...**

**But I will looking forward of your review and suggestions. The rest of the fanfictions I will update later, no, seriously.**

**Summary: Jack Black, David Cross, Angelina Jolie, Jackie Chan, Lucy Liu, Dustin Hoffman, Seth Rogen and Ian McShane were all suddenly fallen into a mystery blackhole as they have fallen into the world of Kung Fu Panda. What kind of adventure awaits them? R&R!**

**And the worst thing of all, they have changed into animals, like their own characters! Plus, the prophecy has foretold that they were destined to be there, what is that suppose mean, find out in 'Kung Fu Panda, Voicers, Back in Actions'!**

* * *

**_Prologue: The End of Movie, backstage_**

When Jack Black has spoken his very last line, "Wanna to get something to eat?"

And then Dustin Hoffman has spoken as he took a sigh, "Sure!" the whole movie works have finally ended.

John Steveson and Mark Osborine, the directors, have both clapped their hands loudly as to congratulate their dubbings as their works have finally over, and so Angelina Jolie, Lucy Liu, Jackie Chan, David Cross, Seth Rogen and Ian Mcshane joined their clapping, Jack and Dustin both came out of the dubbing room and joined the group.

"Excellent works, guys! Today you shall have a good rest. "John said.

"Ah yes! Finally!!" Jack cheered, and the others laughed.

"Serious, I need to take a good beauty nap, you know, pregnant in 2 weeks is really give you some weight inside you stomach, _like yours_." Angelina mocked Jack.

"Hey!" Jack shouted and they laughed louder.

"Come on, guys. Let's head back to the hotel." David replied as he was the first one opened the door.

During their way to the hotel, they were still exciting about the movie, Jack was really alike Po the giant Panda, everybody thought that he has a slightly blood of a panda. And Angelina was practicing to stay as strong as her character, Tigress. Lucy Liu, thinking of doing some yoga to make her could be elegant and subtlety as Viper. Jackie Chan has already been an action actor as he was thinking to learn some stick kung fu thingy like Monkey. Seth Rogen was considering loosing some weights, not to disgrace his character, Mantis. David Cross was listening to his Mp3 in relax, like meditation as calm as Crane. Dustin Hoffman was thinking about of Tai Chin, since he heard it will help his health, like an old man as Shifu. And Ian McShane has been participated a gym course, tried to have some muscles like Tai Lung.

Finally, they backed to the hotel, and each have gone back to their own rooms to have good-night sleep. Before their eyes shut, they were having a same thought, _'Wish I could go to see the world of Kung Fu Panda…'_ then everything went blank.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: An Invitation

_Preview:_

_"You guys got the same invite?" Jack asked curiously. They didn't answer but showed him the same card as his._

_"Do you have any idea?" David asked weirdly._

_"Only one way to find out." Jack replied as he opened the door._


	2. Invitation

_**Chapter 1: Invitation**_

_Ding ding ding! Ding ding ding! Ding ding ding!_

Morning call in 7 a.m. And so the stars got wake up by that bell, Jackie Chan got up first and when he had done his clean up, he saw an envelope on the floor. When he was wondering what that was and he picked it up and opened it. He then muttered it silently.

_Dear Jackie,_

_We're hereby to invite you and the other voices that are parts in the works of 'Kung Fu Panda' to have an Award Ceremony Rehearse at the Beach House at the White-Beach Shore at 9 a.m. __An unimagined adventure you have desired,__ we're looking forward of your coming._

_Your Sincerely,_

_John Steveson and Mark Osborine_

He was confused at first after the reading, but then if this is really important, he should go. Suddenly, he caught something to his eyes. A package on the floor as he didn't notice while he was reading concentrated on his envelope.

"That's strange." He said as he scanned the package, and then he tore the wrap-paper into tiny pieces, and then he was shocked, _a costume_?

"A costume?" then he saw a card on top of it, it said, _'Wear on this before go inside the hall.' _

"What!? You've got to be kidding me." He uttered quietly, he lift up the costume and spotted that this clothes was sort of familiar Master Monkey's pants, bandages and bracelets from the movie, and yet he felt embarrassment to wear on these, _but hey, how many things he never did was embarrassment?_

After 15 minutes of dressing, he shyly went out the door, he then saw Lucy who was wearing a silk black dress and with two lotus blossoms hair clips on each side of her head, and Angelina with a silk red shirt with some gold strings on it, a pair of pants and the Chinese shoes.

Before Jackie wanted to ask, David was stood behind broke his words, "You guys too?" he asked curiously, he was wearing a straw hat and with some fake feather wing on his arms and a pants.

"Ya think?" the three replied, and gave him the look_ 'Isn't it oblivious?'_ look.

"Well, we better go to the rehearsal, I think the others are waiting for us." Lucy urged as they went to sit together in the same limo.

* * *

_**Beach House at the White-Beach Shore**_

It took 3 hours to get there, they also saw the rest of the others were there, were all costumed like their own character from 'Kung Fu Panda'. But the weird thing is, the beach house was look like abandoned or a haunted house in appearance.

"You guys got the same invite?" Jack asked curiously. They didn't answer but showed him the same card as his.

"Do you have any idea?" David asked weirdly.

"Only one way to find out." Jack replied as he opened the door.

The door of the house has opened slightly, it was too dark as they barely saw the inside, "Hello?" Jack asked and there was an echo. He turned to the others as they have all exchanged their looks.

"Probably this is just a stupid prank." Dustin hesitantly said.

"Who said this is a prank?" a voice came from the door, when Jack looked back, a man in hooded appeared and he was shocked by that moment.

"Ahhh! Dude, you scared me!" Jack took a brief.

"My apologies, my name is Han. You must be Jack Black."

"That's me I am." He replied.

Han nodded and then he stared to each actors and actresses, "And you all must be Angelina Jolie, Dustin Hoffman, Seth Rogen, David Cross, Lucy Liu and Ian McShane. I've heard your legendary story." He then bowed, like an ancient Chinese as they bowed little.

"So where's the rehearsal?" David then asked suspiciously, he wasn't trust him a lot at the first sight.

"Follow me." He simply said as he leaded the way, although the room was dark as he lift up a torch to light the way.

"Why the place is dark instead not light up the bulbs?" Lucy asked.

"For the surprise of course, and believe me. This rehearsal will give you a memorable experience." He snickered which make them were frowned in confuse.

"But why are we wearing this costume anyway?" Jackie then asked.

"To perform that you're _**their**_ character, it looks suit you by the way." He added.

"Uh…Thank you." Angelina replied uncertainly.

"Here we are." Han stopped in front of a huge door, then he pushed it hardly. The stars were surprised of his strength as he was kinda short and little.

"Please, step in." he pleased.

When they took a little step in, the area was darker than where they were, "Hey, this place is darker than what we stand!" Jack said.

"Yea, and I can't see my fingers through in!" David added.

Han didn't said anything, is hands have flashed a red light on Angelina's stomach which he wanted to take something out from her, two orbs came out of her body and put them into a jar. Angelina suddenly felt no weights within her stomach as it signed her twin babies were out.

"You bustard!! What have you done?" she yelled.

"Nothing, just help you loose some weights along your journey, that's all." He replied.

"We're eight people here against you one, what can you do?" Ian stated.

The hooded Han didn't say anything but snapped his finger and the door was sudden opened widely as there was a force sucked the eight stars into a black hole, there was a screaming echoed inside the hole.

"Enjoy your **journey**…hemem" he snickered and then he burst out an evil laughter.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back at the hotel**_

Brad Pitt has already finished his film work as he decided to take a visit to his pregnant wife, he knocked the door.

"Angelina, honey? It's me, Brad. Are you in there?" he asked but there was no answer.

"_Honey?"_ he began worried and there was still no response, his heart beating in racing as he kicked through the door, like he did it in action film.

"Angelina?" he then scanned the whole room and there was no sign of his wife, he rushed to a hotel bellhop and asked.

"Where's the owner of this room?" he asked in rush as he clutched his clothes.

"I… I saw she was with the other actors and actresses went to a rehearsal, that's all I heard. I didn't report it to the reporters, honestly!" he then split the beans like a little girl.

Brad dropped the bellhop down and ran to seek the directors, John Stevenson, Melissa Cobb and Mark Osborne, directors of 'Kung Fu Panda'. But then he sudden paused his seeking, as he maybe thought that he was over-worried or overprotective to his wife, she probably needed some fresh time by the way. He has decided to wait until night.

He turned away, and left the bellhop sat there in awe as he watched the actor away, "Hey, what about the door that you had destroyed? I'm so fired!" the bellhop shouted.

_**To be continued...**_

**_--_**

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Fallen into the World of Kung Fu Panda

_Preview:_

_"Urgh, my head hurts!" Jack groaned as he stood, then he felt it was hard to stand up._

_"What's going on?" then when he saw his hands, they're not hands instead they're **paws**! Jack was eye-widened at first and then it took him 3 seconds to scream._

* * *

**And I took the advice from The Hand of Kane, don't worry, I won't make them think they crazy in mind as they thought that they were dreaming instead.**


	3. Fallen into the World of Kung Fu Panda

_**Chapter 2: Fallen into the World of Kung Fu Panda**_

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes. To his astonishment, he was facing a bamboo forest. "Urgh, my head hurts!" Jack groaned as he stood, then he felt it was hard to stand up.

"What's going on?" then when he saw his hands, they're not hands instead they're _**paws**_! Jack was eye-widened at first and it took him 3 seconds to scream.

"Oh my god! What's happening?-" before he finished his whole questions, he heard a familiar groaning as he recognized the voice, he turned his back, a female tiger lying in front of him, and she looked like Tigress!

"Angelina…?" he hesitantly asked and then he gently shook her a little, she struggled a bit as she was alive. When she opened her eyes, they were jade green, as he knew that she was Angelina!

"Um...Jack? Wher…WHAT THE!!" Angelina was unconscious at first, but then she suddenly snapped awake of her sight, Jack was confused.

"What? It's me, Jack Black!" he stated.

"I know, but…but…but…"

"But what?"

"You're a _**panda**_."

"Huh?" he caught her words as he scanned his body, he was wearing a pair of ragged pants, black and white colors fur covered him, he got paws and the ears was on his head! "Well, you're a _**tiger**_!"

"What?" she then followed Jack's stepping as she saw a lot of differences of her body and her appearance. And then she saw her body was a lot familiar of her favourite character, "Jack, I…Do I look like…?"

"Yea, looks like Tigress to me alright." He answered her unfinished question fast.

"And you look like Po." She added.

Jack then took a look again of his body, he is looks like Po! "Awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Jack, this is serious! If we don't get--" Suddenly, they heard a cried. "Help!!"

"Hey, did that sounds like?" Jack asked uncompleted question, but Angelina knew what he meant.

"David Cross, yea." She replied as they left the Bamboo Forest and ran after the voice, or crying.

* * *

_**Sacred Peach Tree Forest**_

During their running, they saw someone was leaping upon them. They looked up and saw Monkey was leaping on every tree branches and trunks, "Jackie?" Jack and Angelina both shouted.

Jackie then looked down, "Jack? Angelina? Is that you?" he asked and they nodded during the running.

"Hey, do you have anything idea what's going on?"

"Beats me, when I woke up, I've changed into Monkey! And now, I can leap without seeing!"

"Guys! Can we discuss these awesome advantages later, after we rescued the other!?" Angelina furiously asked.

"Sorry." The two apologized in unison.

Finally, they have reach at the outside, there was a peach tree with blossoms bloomed beautifully on it. And the place they spotted that it was the Sacred peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom!

"This…This looks like Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, just like the movie." Jack was exclaimed of his sight.

"Hey! Jack, snap out of it!" Angelina has smacked Jack's back head as she and Jackie spotted David was hanging on the peach tree! Good news is, that Lucy, Seth, Dustin and Ian were all appeared at the same time, but the bad news is, that they were all changed into Viper, Mantis, Shifu and Tai Lung.

"David, you're _**Crane**_!" Seth shouted.

"And your point is!!" David couldn't concentrate his thought easily while he was panicking and scared.

"A _**bird**_, you idiot!! You can fly off the tree!! For God's sake!" Angelina yelled.

"Oh." With that replied, he slightly flapped his _'hands'_, wings, he has already flown off the tree. However, he was afraid of height (A/N: I made it up.) as he stopped his flapping and fell on Jack!

"Man! Good thing that I have a flabby belly for you to fall on!" Jack cracked a small joke.

"Someone please slap me to awake! I'm must be dreaming!" Seth was totally freak out.

"And you think that we're all in one same dream?" Lucy hissed him, though she didn't how did she do that.

"Guys!" Jack then shouted as he caught the attention, there was a silence. "Thank you. Now, look around. Aren't this peach tree looks familiar, and our faces were a lot more like our own voice character!!" he said in excited.

"So, you're trying to say that we're in the world of _Kung Fu Panda_?" Ian said in uncertainly.

"Looks like it." He replied.

"But, you know that's impossible!" Jackie stated.

"Not really, when we got sucked into the black-hole, it maybe sent us into a parallel between reality and unreality." David explained in calm.

"You've been watched the supernatural channel, haven't you?" Lucy asked him in annoy tone.

"…No." He denied.

"Fine, you said we're in parallel universe, but what should we do now?" Dustin asked.

"Good question, and I think we should…" a cried cut in Jack's speech, a figure fell on Jackie's back and rolled over to the peach tree. The others were shocked at first, but then they saw an artic vixen tickling Jackie playfully, and Jackie couldn't help himself as he burst out a laughter.

"There you are, Monkey! I have looked everywhere for you!" her name is Ana, she became one of the student under Shifu's teaching, she's been dating with Monkey for a several weeks and they got feelings after the double weddings from the_ 'The Battle Between Death and Love'_, hope you still remember.

"Ar, who are you?" Dustin then asked, and Ana broke up the tickling, Jackie got exhausted from the laughing.

"What are you talking about, Master Shifu? I'm your student…Oh, I get it, you are trying to test me, good one!" she then laughed on her own.

Everyone was confused, but then Ana then calm her laughing down, "So, are we going back to the Jade Palace now? Cause, I thought you were there, but now you're here, that was _way_ too fast for me to catch up!" she giggled as she leaded the way.

"So, what do you think now?" Ian asked Jack but he was already behind Ana in a second.

"Guess we have to follow her." Lucy whispered. And they joined Jack as they walked the way to the Valley of Peace, the Jade Palace, and a brand new adventure awaits them! What Han really up to? Why they have chosen to be here? Will they ever go back to the real world?

_**To be continued…**_

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Dreams Come True

_Preview:_

_"I guess this must be a dream come true." Jack muttered._

_"But what was that guy anyway? And why did he push us into a black-hole?" Lucy then asked an important question._

_"You don't belong here." Hannah said._


	4. Dreams Come True

_**Chapter 3: Dreams Come True**_

* * *

_**At the Jade Palace**_

Monkey was looking everywhere for Ana, they were having a break during the lunch time and then Ana was gone for nowhere. He has searched the kitchen, the training room, the bunkhouse and Hall of Heroes, but no sign of the artic vixen.

"Ana? Come on, Ana, this is not funny." Monkey shouted as there still no respond.

Just then, Crane came out from the training room as he was late for lunch, he saw Monkey was looking something crazily, he asked, "Hey! Monkey!" Monkey turned and saw the red-crowned crane.

"Oh, hi, Crane!" he greeted.

"What are you looking for?"

"Not a_ 'what'_, a _'who'_." he corrected.

Crane finally knew what that meant, "Ana." The Golden Langer nodded.

Then, Hannah appeared from the kitchen, she saw her two uncles, "Uncle Crane, Uncle Monkey! What's up?"

"Hannah, it's not polite to call your elder _'what's up'_." Crane stated. "By the way, where the others?" he then asked.

"At first, sorry. And second, they are in the Scroll Room where they have recalled by Grandfather to tidy up the scrolls. I sneaked out—Oops." Hannah then realized that she has split the beans as she covered her big mouth.

Crane shook his head in annoy, and then Hannah spotted Monkey was upset, "Uncle Monkey, what's wrong?"

"_**Ana's play**_. I have looked everywhere in here and the palace, but no sign of her." Monkey said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, how about we have a search in the valley, I'd bet that she's probably ran to the flower shop down there." Hannah suggested.

"Oh right! How could I not remember that before?" Monkey groaned as he smacked his forehead.

"So what about you, Uncle Crane? Help the others or come with us?" the white tiger smirked at Crane.

"I'm…_**not**_." He admitted, he didn't want to tidy those old ancient scrolls all day. "But we have to get back before the evening." He added.

"Deal." She answered as they ran off to the Valley of Peace.

* * *

_**Valley of Peace-Main Streets**_

Meanwhile, Ana leaded Jack them to the Jade Palace, they have to pass through the valley. Although, people didn't notice any differences on them as they thought that they were the Furious Eight on a patrol.

"Good afternoon, Ana." A pig, who was tidying the groceries at her own cart greeted her.

"Same to you, Mrs.Chu." Ana then greeted back joyfully.

"I guess this must be a dream come true." Jack muttered. As they had already inside the world of Kung Fu Panda, just liked what they have dreamt. They saw every house and the ancient stores around them, there wouldn't be a place like this in China!

However, there was a question still bugging them, "But who was that _**guy**_ anyway? And why did he push us into the black-hole which sent us here?" Lucy then asked an important question.

"I don't know and probably so as we, but all we have to do, is to act natural and don't panic whatever situation." Jack told the plan and they agreed.

Then, Ana's eyes has sparkled as she spotted her favourite thing in the valley, the flower shop, she always loves flowers. But the sweetest thing of all, that her boyfriend will buy her a bouquet of flowers, just for her.

"Oh, Monkey." Ana then leaned closer to Jackie who she didn't know that he wasn't Monkey, "Do you know what to do?" she then asked in sweet and innocent tone.

Just when Jackie was confusing, he saw his friends were holding their laughs as long as they could, Ana was shocked as she saw something different in her _'boyfriend' _eyes, they were _**black**_, not _**blue**_ like Monkey's! She then knew that he was not her boyfriend.

She then pushed him hardly, "Hey, you're not Monkey!!" she shouted.

"You dang right!" a voice came from her back, as she turned around, and saw her boyfriend, Hannah and Crane was standing there.

"Monkey!" she cried and she ran into his embrace.

"I didn't know Monkey has a girlfriend." David whispered to Lucy, which she nodded.

Hannah hen shouted at them, "Who are you? Show your—ump!" she was stopped by Crane's wing and coughed a while of nearly choked by his feathers.

"Sorry about that, she's too young, hope you don't mind. My name is Crane. And I see you've got a same straw hat and dressing as mine." He chuckled as he bowed them a little as a good manner.

They were all awed a while, but they got snapped out of it by Crane's polite bow, "Oh, ur…I'm Jack Black. And they're Angelina Jolie (Tigress), Seth Rogen (Mantis), Dustin Hoffman (Shifu), David Cross (Crane), Lucy Liu (Viper), Ian McShane (Tai Lung)and Jackie Chan (Monkey)." He then introduced excited.

"Please to meet you." They greeted in unison.

The next thing they knew, that the five were looking at them in wide-eyed, "Ur…Um..what's wrong?" Angelina broke up the silence.

Crane then snapped out, "Oh! I'm sorry! It's just your _**voice**_, your _**appearances**_, your _**dressing**_ are…are…are…" he then stammered, and Monkey helped him, "…are a lot like us and the rest of the _Eights_." He replied in disbelief.

"_Eights_?" they questioned in unison.

"Duh, they're _Furious Eight_ within four _Dragon Warriors_, and another four _in-training future Dragon Warriors_!" Ana explained it proudly in front of her friends.

"_**Furious Eight**_? Aren't they supposed named the _**Furious Five**_? And the Dragon Warrior aren't just _**one**_!?" Seth asked.

"That was an old name, plus, everyone knows the story of the four elements of Dragon Warriors!" Hannah added, then she knew that there was something wrong about these _foreigners_.

"You don't belong here." Hannah said as her jade green eyes stared at them.

"No, we're just a tourist from…" Jack explained, putting on a chirpy voice.

"No, I mean…" she paused as she knew this wasn't a better place to talk, and she twisted the speech, "We'll talk about it in my Grandpa's noodle shop." She then started to walk to Mr.Ping's noodle shop.

* * *

_**Mr.Ping's Noodle Shop**_

"Grandpa!" Hannah cried, and Mr.Ping came out from his busy work and hugged his granddaughter.

"Oh, how's my granddaughter doing? Oh, and hi, Crane, Monkey, Ana! And how's your dating, Ana?" Ana sudden blushed by that question as she hid herself in Monkeys chest.

"Good thing to you, Ping." Crane said.

'_Grandpa? Mr.Ping? This whole thing looks like __a sequel of Kung Fu Panda__!'_ they all thought.

"We have unusual guests, Grandpa." Hannah then slowly broke up the embrace.

"What is it?" he confused.

Hannah then showed the elder goose to Jack, the weird thing was, Mr.Ping didn't seem got shocked or frightened. He just spoke, "Hi, my name's Ping Tsu, Po's father. My, you all got the same clothes as my son's family had. What a coincidence!" he said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr.Ping." Angelina greeted as she shook the goose's wings.

"Oh my, you've also had the same voice of them, too." He was surprised.

"I knew it." Hannah spoke.

"What do you mean?" Crane asked.

"They're not from this _**world**_, that's why." She replied in a cold tone.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Things Happen in Reality

_Preview:_

_"By the way, aren't you suppose be in practise right now?" Mr.Ping said._

_Hannah was awes trucked as she clutched her head, "Oh my god! I'm totally forgot the scrolls, we have to get back there ASAP before Grandfather kill us!!" she screamed and the three nodded in fear, could imagine the furious face of Shifu._

_"Those four, I'm so going to kill them!" Mantis said as he got pressured by the thick scrolls._


	5. Things Happen in Reality

**Hey guys, sorry about the late updating. All because of the school work, teachers always recall me of help them to draw pictures and ask me to join more art competition, which making me almost freaking out! Anyway, here's the new chapter and I give you the nicknames of the eight stars, hope you remember it though.**

**Keep support me and encourage my works! Enjoy!**

_**Nicknames:**_

Angelina Jolie: **Angie, Catwoman, Ange, AJ**

David Cross: **Crossy**

Dustin Hoffman: **Dustin**

Ian McShane: **Ian**

Jack Black: **JB, Jables**

Jackie Chan: **Jackie**

Lucy Liu: **Lucy**

Seth Rogen: **Seth**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Things Happen in Reality**_

"Because they're not from this world, that's why." Hannah said as there was a shocked.

"What!?" they all yelled in unison.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a second! I'm so confused, could you tell me that what is that mean?" Ana repeated.

"I mean," she then turned her eye to Jack, "from the first moment start till now, I can sense that their aura are _**unlike**_ us. Secondly, I saw their eyes have no idea that shocked in disbelief of this valley. And thirdly, everyone here in the valley have already heard our stories **a thousand times** from Grandpa and Dad, there's no way that there's other haven't heard it, especially _**adults**_!" she firmed her words.

"She got the point." Monkey said, although Crane wasn't so sure of her reasoning.

"But that doesn't mean that not everyone have heard our stories, probably they're just _new_ here." He corrected her reasoning.

"That…" Hannah rethought, "Possibility right." She gave up a second later as her head lowered.

"And not everyone's aura are the same, remember our Dragon aura have a huge differences between the normal people." He then added.

"That maybe true, but their voices are alike you and the others! More like a copy of you guys!" She said.

This time, Crane couldn't speak, because he thought that reasoning was right, "…Now there's a real reasoning." He said.

Crane then turned his face to Jack and the others again, and scanned, that as a result, they are indeed looked like a copy of him and the others, except the colour of their eyes. He took a deep breathe, "Look, this sounds maybe rude, but, _**are you come from a parallel world**_?" he asked.

Jack discussed with the others a while as they have no choice but told them the truth, "Okay, don't freak out or laugh. But we're not animal instead, we're _**human being**_! When we woke up, we had changed into this body!" Lucy explained.

Hannah and the rest were all in disbelief, as they have suspected, "Oh come on! We're telling the truth!" David furiously said.

"No, it's just it's hard to believe to hear somebody said you used to be a human." Monkey tried to cool them down.

"Well, believe it or not. But we're actually used to be a human." Seth said as he crossed his arms, scythed claws.

"Right…" Hannah said in unsurely, and then something hit her mind, "By the way, Uncle Crane, where do you learn that word_** 'Parallel World'**_? If I retrospect, it was a _**supernatural**_ subject." She stared at the red-crowned Crane, who was sweating a lot.

"Well…I…um..." he started stammering as a sign that he did read that subject secretly. Shifu had forbidden him to read those supernatural ever since the_ 'Twisted into Blood Curse'_ incident. He thought that it might be too dangerous if he uncontrollable on the powers of spirits.

"You've been reading those supernatural scrolls again, haven't you?" Hannah, Ana and Monkey asked him in unison.

"…No." He denied.

The eight stars were giggling which made them curious, "What's so funny?" Ana asked weirdly.

"Nothing, it's just like…never mind." Ian then cut the scene.

"Whatever." Ana humped.

"Things happen in reality, this proverb is dumb dang right." Dustin muttered and chuckled lightly.

"By the way, aren't you suppose be in practise right now?" Mr.Ping said.

Hannah was awes trucked as she clutched her head, "Oh my god! I'm totally forgot the scrolls, we have to get back there ASAP before Grandfather going to kill us!!" she screamed and the three nodded in fear, could imagine the furious face of Shifu.

Before they were out of the door, Hannah then broke off the running, which made them have a crush in the door. The eight stars watched it sweat-dropped and yet tried to hold their laughing.

Hannah quickly stood up as she got another hit in her mind, "Wait a minute! We can't let them stay there! It'll make the people suspicious on them." She stated as she was correct.

'_Hannah's right. If someone sees them which alike us, they'll spread the gossip to another and another.'_ Crane thought. "She's right. We've got to take them back to the Jade Palace, include not to getting people's attention." He then closed his eyes in a deep thought.

Suddenly, something has caught David and Crane's eyes. A store cart without anyone guarding and with lots of clothes on it, "I've got it!" they shouted in unison, and then they looked to each other in surprised.

"Wow!" they exclaimed. "Looks like they're not only the appearances and the voices are alike them, even including _**mind**_." Ana mocked.

"Are you mocking me?" Monkey, Jackie, David and Crane both asked with angry tone in unison.

"Whoa, I'm seeing two Cranes and two Monkeys, here." Hannah said in unbelievable tone.

"So what's your plan?" Jack then asked.

"I think we could disguise or cover our clothes with those clothes over there." David explained as he used his wings pointed at the store cart. Crane was surprised by that because he was actually thinking the same plan as David's.

"Isn't that_'stealing'_?" Hannah asked with frowned.

"In my country, we called it_ 'De Barbadian Stone'_." Ian explained in Russian tone.

"What's that mean?" they all asked.

"_**Stealing**_! But _'De Barbadian Stone' _sounds better than the word _'stealing'_." He added, and everyone was sweat-dropped.

The three warriors sighed, "Well then, come on. We don't have much time as we don't even know how the others going to think when they found out we've sneaked out." Monkey nervously said and he started to imagine the angry faces of his friends.

* * *

_**Scrolls Room in Jade Palace**_

Meanwhile back to the Jade Palace, in the Scroll Rooms. Over a thousand kung fu scrolls were all built up like a pyramid, and the warriors were all joined the Grand Master, Shifu, before Oogway passed away, he ordered that they have to tidy once every four years scrolls clean-up.

Po and Tigress both helped the lower shelf, Jade helped the viper twins, Lilly and Azure on the middle shelf. And Viper and Mantis helped on the top shelf, actually it was suppose to be Crane and Monkey's works but since they weren't here so they replaced them, a while. Tai Lung and Shifu assisted to each other with the help on the side shelf, there was some scrolls got slipped on the side crack.

"Those four, I'm _so _going to kill them!" Mantis declared as he got pressured by the heavy scrolls.

"Well, believe me. Once they come up here, make sure fire them with some with these." Tai Lung suggested as he held up some of the scrolls.

"Are you insane!? These are sacred scrolls, not fire-rockets!" Shifu freak out as he quickly stole the scrolls away from his son's paws. Then he continued, "You should use your own kung fu style." He smirked as he kinda agrees on Mantis's point.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

They heard footsteps were coming up, and they quickly off their position as they dropped down what they were doing and screw off to hide somewhere else in the Hall of Heroes.

The gates have slightly opened and it showed Crane, Monkey, Ana and Hannah's worried head, they peeked a little bit, there was nobody there. They sighed of relief and Crane waved his wings as a signal, then Jack and the gang followed up the steps with they covered some cloak to hide their faces and body.

"Alright, the close is clear." Hannah whispered, and then they tip-toped walked inside the hall.

But they didn't notice that the rest of the Furious Eight, Shifu and the three in-training Dragon Warriors were hiding shadowy above their heads, watching their walking along with some strangers, who made them frowned.

"That's funny, if I didn't know them any better, I thought they will hide somewhere else and then strike to attack us." Hannah chuckled.

"Hannah, shut your big mouth before it will happen somehow." Ana seriously shushed Hannah who was grumbled.

"Actually, it will happen. _**Here. And. Right Now**_!!" the voice has interjected their words as it came from above them, they looked up and saw the other members were falling straight on them! And there came explode into a fight (like a cartoon, imagine.). Jack were all got accidentally gotten themselves into the fight as Po clutched his feet, Tigress caught Angelina's arm, Jade and Azure both grabbed Jackie's pants. Mantis grabbed Seth's front-legs, Viper and Lilly both caught Lucy's tail and David's legs. Tai Lung knocked over Ian and Shifu flipped over Dustin's body which weight him down his feet.

Although, the eight stars' faces were covered, and so the members have had enough of their mystery as they unfolded the hoods. The next thing they knew, was screaming and wide-eyed at the same time!

"We're so dead." Hannah, Crane, Monkey and Ana muttered in unison as they hid their faces in shame.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Unbelievable Reaction and the Punishment!

_Preview:_

"_Is there something you want tell us, children?" Shifu asked, tried to stay in normal tone before he released his angry roar._

"_Because you look you're really __**guilty**__." Tai Lung added in 'You're so in big trouble, misters.' tone and the eyes._

_"Don't make me on flame." Hannah warned._


	6. Incredible News!

Author Note:

I have found this website, and said that there will Kung Fu Panda 2, just like Shrek as there will the fourth! Oh my god, and said that it will be release in 2010, two years left.

Try to go on this website!!

kungfupanda2./

If there is sequel of Kung Fu Panda, then I can't wait!! Get ready to feel the thunder, by the way, I bought 'The Art of Kung Fu Panda' this afternoon, and it was great!! Hope you guys have one.


	7. Unbelievable Reaction and Punishment!

**Sorry for update so late, school work, but the greatest and weirdest thing happen in my life, I have a school day off!**

1. Number 8 typhoon appeared

2. I recalled or I could summon the wind as strong as I could (It's true)! Because I imagined an imaginary friend when I was little(primary), and I believe in it, it's name Wind. Later I will add him up in here and create him a special type **eagle**.

--

**_Nicknames:_**

Angelina Jolie: **Angie, Catwoman, Ange, AJ**

David Cross: **Crossy**

Dustin Hoffman: **Dustin**

Ian McShane: **Ian**

Jack Black: **JB, Jables**

Jackie Chan: **Jackie**

Lucy Liu: **Lucy**

Seth Rogen: **Seth**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Unbelievable Reaction and the Punishment!**_

As the rest of the Furious Eight have caught the mystery strangers and when they unfolded the masks which covered them, they were frightened and shocked at the same time. They were seeing a double of themselves (except the children)! But the children were shocked of the sight as they seeing a clone of their parents and their other family members.

"Two me!?" Po, Tigress, Mantis, Shifu and Tai Lung exclaimed.

"Two me and two dears (A/N: Husband and wife's calling, hope you know)!?" Viper exclaimed at Lucy and David.

"Two times you guys!?" Jade, Lilly and Azure were both wide-eyed.

Before Hannah and the other three could get out of the situation like that, Shifu and Tai Lung both stopped them at once by blocked their ways. And they could see their eyes were full of rage and fire!

"Why do I have to get into this?" Crane murmured.

"Is there something you want tell us, children?" Shifu asked, tried to stay in _normal_ tone before he released his angry roar.

"Because you look you're really _**guilty**_." Tai Lung added in _'You're so in big trouble, misters.'_tone and the eyes.

Hannah, Ana, Crane and Monkey were surrendered by the masters as they had told them the truth from the they saw them at the Main Street of the valley till now, of course, the reaction of the masters were just like as they have suspected, the faces were all blinked in disbelief and awestruck.

"Hello? Guys? Say something." Hannah waved nervously her paws in front of the others, but they were motionless.

Then, the other masters upsurge in rage, and they all yelled at them in unison as there was an echo inside the Hall of Heroes, "THAT IS THE DUMIEST EXCUSSES THAT I HAD EVER HEARD!! IF THAT WAS THE EXCUSSES OF SNEAK OUT OR NOT HELPING TIDY THE SCROLLS, THEN YOU SHALL--" suddenly, Lucy nervously interjected.

"Um…But…they are telling the truth." Lucy stammered said and their anger has suddenly out as they recognized the voice was Viper's, but Viper was standing right beside them.

After 15 minutes of mind-calm, they all exchanged the looks, and then started to believe them slowly. "So…let me get this straight, you were all accidentally fallen into a black-hole which is connected to our world between your world by a strange old man. And you have no idea what to do or how to get back, is that right?" Shifu asked and the eight stars nodded.

"Man, I can't believe this." Jade said.

"Neither does us." Lilly and Azure said in unison, still couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Not for me." Hannah said in gruff voice.

"No talking during your punishment." Shifu stated.

Hannah was doing her perfect-split each leg on a chair, and each arm was hanging two buckets of water and another bucket onto her head, it was a big punishment for her, but not as big as the other three.

Monkey and Ana were both leaping onto every tree in the Jade Palace without falling in 50 times. And as for Crane, he just needed to fly circle the palace in 500 times, easy for him, I think.

"Are you sure this wouldn't a little hard on her, Shifu?" Po asked the red panda with the sound of worries.

"Po, we will be the one who spoiling her if we don't give her a lesson to discipline." Shifu explained.

"And beside, this isn't her _first time_." Tigress then added.

Jade, Lilly and Azure were both leaning beside to Hannah, who was being punishment, have a little chat to her, "You know, you could have return back the Scrolls Room before the evening, but noooo…" Hannah cut in Lilly's words by her cold tone.

"Don't make me on **flame**." Hannah warned.

"Ahh, come on. Is the little tiger got angry?" Ian chuckled.

Hannah tried to hold her anger, but it was too hard for her as she tried to control her anger power, she clutched the buckets as the three in-training Dragon Warriors could see that the water in the bucket was boiling, "That's not good." Azure said.

"What?" David asked.

"I'm trying to stay cool and trying hard to mediate" Hannah replied as she closed her emerald eyes.

"Oh please, a _**kitty**_ like you who couldn't control a bad temper like that, will be difficult for you to meditate." Jack joked, and then the Furious Eight and the three warriors were shocked and stepped away from Jack a little bit.

"Kitty!?" Hannah yelled as she was stumbling.

"Oh dang." Tai Lung said with blinked.

"He's dead." Mantis said.

"We should teach her never react sensitive by that word." Tigress and Po said as they covered their faces in shame. Lilly and Azure pulled Angelina, Ian, Lucy, Jackie, David and Seth away from Jack.

"What?" Jack was confused, the next thing he knew was an huge explosion.

_BOOOOMMMMMM!!_

A fire blasted underneath him, and Jack blasted upward over the arena, sending a shower of fireworks into the air, just like Po as he done it before when he tried to find a way in the Palace Theater to see who the Dragon Warrior was.

The others below watched the explosion of the fire, they watched if he could break Po's height record.

Jack soared up, up, and up… until finally the flying was stop. "Uh oh." Jack whispered, knowing what was coming next.

Below him, it looked like a mile distance between his state and the ground, he started to fall straight onto the hard ground. Azure and Jade quickly to do something what they have to do.

Jade raised his hands in the air as he used the Earth Dragon power, and a huge hole appeared from the ground, and Azure used her Water Dragon power to water up the hole, and then they have made a huge mud pool. The eights seen the sight with awestruck in amaze.

"Arrgggghhhhh!!" Jack's screaming echoed in the air, and finally he has dropped into the mud pool, a huge water flower splashed in the sky and it slowly wet everyone in the area by the water with mud, except Monkey, Ana, Crane and Hannah.

"Yuck." Mantis growled as he shook his body.

"Good thing we were being punishment." Crane said and the other three agreed.

Jack got out of the pool, with his face full of excitement, "Whoa! That was awesome, let's go again!!" he shouted in cheer, they didn't expect of his cheer in surprised.

"Is he having a problem?" Tigress hesitantly asked and Po helped her swept off the mud which on her and his body.

"A lot more than you think." Angelina replied as she swept out the mud from of her face. Angelina then forgot her manner as she started to introduce herself, "Name's Angelina Jolie, but you can call me _**AJ**_, _**Catwoman**_ or _**Angie**_." She shook Tigress's paws.

"I'll take Angie instead." Tigress replied with a smile which surprised Angie, in the movie, she's just never smile, except the last part of the movie.

"Seth Rogen, call me Seth."

"Ian McShane."

"David Cross, but Crossy would be much better for me."

"Lucy Liu."

"Jackie Chan."

"Dustin Hoffman."

"And finally, me, Jack Black, JB or Jables."

"Tigress, Master of Tiger Style and the Dragon Warrior of Fire." Tigress simply introduced. And she looked at Po, "And this is my **husband**, Po. The original Dragon Warrior and the Dragon Warrior of Earth." She added.

"Aw, thanks for introduce me, lotus blossom." Po nudged her, when Po wanted to give his wife a kiss on her head, a fist has already served him, Angie couldn't help but laughed in silly.

But then the eight stars have got snapped by a word, _'Husband!? Po!? Tigress!?'_

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! What did you say?" Seth asked in rush.

"Uh…I'm her husband, is there any problem?" Po replied in uncertainly as he caressed his nose, Tigress had given him a strong hit on his nose hardly.

"Nothing!" They shouted in unison which made the masters and the warriors were confused, "It's just that…never mind." They gave up on the question.

"Whatever, but first we have got to get rid of these mud anyway,_ thanks for some help_." Tai Lung said as he stared at Lilly and Jade.

"What did I do?" they asked in unison.

Tai Lung sighed, "We go to the bathhouse in two groups, you know, guys and girls." Mantis said and they nodded.

"Oh good, I can't wait to-" Po was blocked by his wife, "Hold on, Po. Aren't you forget manners? Ladies first." Tigress smirked.

"Ladies first!?" the males shouted in disbelief.

"Oh please, you girls are going to bath more like 3 hours to clean up!" Tai Lung stated.

"Yea, and you can't—Oof!" he got another punch from his wife, who gave him a flying kick. The next thing Po knew, he crashed the wall.

Tigress blew softly on her fist, "Are there any problem?" she asked and the guys shook their heads.

"Good. Come on, I can tell the stories while we're bathing." Then the girls went towards to the bathhouse, except Hannah.

When Shifu has made sure that the girls have out of their sight, at that time, Hannah, Crane, Monkey and Ana had completed their punishment. Although, Hannah got a little paralysis feeling after during the perfect-split a long time as she needed some time to make her back to balance state.

"Man, I need to do some more perfect-split." Hannah moaned as she did some relaxing exercise.

"Oh no, what you really need is _discipline_!" Shifu added.

Hannah giggled, "No discipline is my discipline, and that's me." She declared herself with a humorous tone.

"Wow, she's look like a girl version of you." Jack said.

"Of course she is, she's my _**daughter**_, after all." Po explained in _'Isn't it oblivious?'_ tone.

"A….a….daughter?" Jack stammered.

"Now what?" Po and Hannah asked in annoys.

'_Act natural, act natural, act natural….' _Words repeated in Jack's mind, "Nothing, it's just like father, like daughter, that's all…Yea, that's it!" he shouted.

"…Are you sure you're okay?" Hannah gave him a frown.

"I'm fine, never been better." He bluffed.

"Riigghhtt…" Po and Hannah spoke it in a long word as they knew he lied.

* * *

_**Bathhouse, Behind the Bunkhouse**_

Meanwhile, Tigress and Viper had told the story of their adventures and the most memorable romantic purpose from their beloved during the battle and the Kung Fu Camp incident. "And that's how we end up together." Tigress finished.

"WOW! That was amazing!" Angie and Lucy were exclaimed, they never imagine until now that they could meet their favourite characters and hear the real adventures in person.

Azure loves the water since she was a baby, she used her little power to lift up the water and circled them into a ball and then she threw it on Lilly, like a snow-ball fight. "Hey!" Lilly shouted, and Azure gave her sister a tongue hissed.

"Now, girls. Behave well in front of our guests." Viper hissed her daughters back.

"Sorry, Mommy." Azure and Lilly apologized in unison.

"I can see that how lucky you guys are…" Lucy gazed at the twins, Lilly with Crane's yellow eyes and Azure with the eyes of Viper's azure eyes, who were playing joyfully in the water.

"I'm sure that you will find one someday." Viper assured her as she splashed water onto her body.

"Yea… And by the way, I have already cleaned up. I'll see you guys outside." Lucy replied as she got out of the warm soothing water, Angie followed up her slowly.

Leaving the two female masters and two warriors in the bathhouse, Tigress was the first one to speak, "So what do you think?" she asked.

"I don't think they're evil, plus, she's look like a sister to me." Viper said.

"I think Angie, Lucy and the others are going to be good friends to us." Lilly said.

"You can say that, sweetie." Tigress replied.

"Come on, we better let the boys take the bath before they started to peeking on us." Viper joked as she took a towel to dry out.

--

Please Read & review!

Next Chapter: Midnight Fun!

_Preview:_

_"We're human again!" Dustin shocked as he double checked his body, no tail and back to his own real height._

_"YES! But I feel strange about the half naked part." David added as they've forgotten that Jack, Ian, Jackie and David were both half naked._

_David then touched something familiar in his pocket, when he took out, it was his iPod, "Oh yes! Now we're going to have an entertainment." he smirked as he got an idea._


	8. Midnight Fun!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Midnight Fun!**_

After 30 minutes of clean up from the boys, they were on the way to the kitchen for dinner. Shifu asked Po if he would be fine to cook more dishes for their guests, and of course Po would say 'yes' and 'I'm starving anyway.' Those words aren't surprise the masters.

During their way to the kitchen, Angie suddenly paused her walk and looked up the sky, billions of stars shined in the sky with a huge full moon beside them, and mixed with some colours of the sunset orange mist and the dark-blue endlessly sky night.

"Wow…" she silently exclaimed.

But, something strange has happened, the sun has down. Petals and the leaves have swirled around Angie and the other stars, body glimmered a little and the light slowly faded away. When the stars opened their eyes, they found that their bodies were **human** again, not animal!

"We're human again!" Dustin shocked as he double checked his body, no tail and back to his own real height.

"YES! But I feel strange about the half naked part." David added as they've forgotten that Jack, Ian, Jackie and David were both half naked.

"You'll get use to it." Lucy giggled.

"Oh my god…" The nine masters and the four in-training Dragon Warriors were awed and spoke in unison.

"Told you we are humans." Jackie claimed.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! We believe you now! It's just we never saw human before!" Tai Lung defended and the others nodded.

"Or maybe never happened in history." Mantis added.

"Hey! Are we're going to discuss this all night with an empty stomach?" Po joked and urged the others to come in the kitchen.

"Still need me to use the old tricks, Dad?" Hannah smirked as she ran toward to help her father, cut the ingredients.

"Yea, come on, honey. We don't want everyone got starving." Po chuckled.

After 15 minutes, thanks for Hannah's quick chopping skills, Po had just completed the dinner and was rinsing off his hands. "Order up!" He beamed as he placed the spread on the table.

"Wow, and I never ate Chinese food before." Seth exclaimed.

"Huh? I thought I had recommended you a Chinese restaurant back in Hollywood." Jack asked him weirdly.

"I was busy, okay? They have ranked me #20 on Entertainment Weekly's '30 Under 30' the actors list this year." he defended.

"Whatever." Jack continued his meal.

"This is really good!" Lucy commented.

"Thanks, but you all should try my dad's Secret Ingredient Soup, his is ten times better than mine." Po recommended, but he didn't want to tell them that there's no secret ingredient.

"But there's no secret ingredient, right?" Jack replied in impact.

It hit Po and the others in the minds, "How did you know that? Not everyone knows this secret except us." Tigress asked.

Jack winced when he saw suspicious look on their face. "Uh...Lucky guess, I think." he said, putting on chirpy voice. "Well, I've done the amazing dishes! So I'll wait you guys outside." Jack then gone in a record time.

_'That idiot.' _the rest of the stars all thought.

* * *

_**Bunkhouse**_

After the supper, Shifu went back to the Jade Palace to have a good-night rest and the Furious Eight and four in-training Dragon Warriors walked back to the bunkhouse, which was perched on a hill near the training hall. None of them could believe what they'd seen today.

Shifu had asked the eight stars to stay with the other masters in the bunkhouse have a rest, and they said yes. And so, humans and animals all walked together toward to the bunkhouse, there were plenty of empty rooms left there.

"You know, it's funny. We have been through a tons of adventure, spiritual, bloody war, dragon fights, and now what do we have here? Eight humans are walking with us!" Monkey said.

"Calm down, sweetie. You said that you all have been through lots of crazy adventures, except me, so it's usual to see other weird things happen on you.?Ana comforted him. o offends.?She added to the stars.

We're cool, actually." Dustin replied.

Every master have returned to their own room, Ana slept with Monkey in one room, and Hannah, however, she was 11 years old by that time so she started has her own room now as she don't need to sleep with her parents, if there's an emergency happens.

"Alright kids, time to go to bed." Viper said.

"But we're not (yawn)...tired." Jade said with yawning.

Tigress silently shook her head and she carried Jade into her arms, and went inside the room, "Come on, Jade. Let's get you in bed." She gently said.

"Are you girls suppose in bed?" Monkey asked.

"We're not tired, and that's final." The three girls said in unison.

Now the masters were all have a problem, "What should we do?" Ana asked, and they have no idea of it.

Then, Mantis has an idea, "I've got one." He replied as everyone stared at him.

"What do you got in mind?" Crane asked with frowned, thinking of the insect's impluse speech.

"Girls, follow me." He jumped off Monkey's shoulder and leaded the girls into an empty room, and closed it. The stars and the masters watched it in full of question and confused, as they have no idea what that mantis got in mind.

* * *

After 20 minutes, Mantis has out of the room and the masters peeked the room that the three in-traininig Dragon Warriors were all fell asleep. Although, they couldn't help but slightly impress of the little insect.

"Wow, Mantis. I must say that was impressive. How did you do that?" Crane curiously asked.

"Trust me, you guys will get mad after what I had told you." He declared.

"Oh come on, what kinds of thing that you will-" Po's words was suddenly stopped by a hit in his mind. "Oh no you didn't do _**that**_." His voice turned into low tone.

"What's _**'**__**that**__**'**_?" Viper asked, and then soon all the masters have finally knew what he meant.

Mantis could see their faces were reacted as he expected, "Sigh...Fine, I sort of _did_ it." He rolled his eyes in annoy.

"You've told them a ghost story, that will cause them a nightmare!?" they spoke in unison as they have tried to keep in silence tone but in angry emotion.

"Hey, I didn't actually told them, I was trying to scare them a little by an uncompleted ghost story, that's all.'' Mantis explained.

"You better." Tigress humped.

"So what should we do now?" Ana asked as they weren't tired yet.

"I don't know, maybe we should have some entertainment to entertain us." Monkey replied.

David then touched something familiar in his pocket, when he took out, it was his i-Pod, "Oh yes! Now we're going to have an entertainment." he smirked as he got an idea.

"What's your point? I don't see anything except the little trinket that you're holding." Po hesitantly asked.

"Oh this is absolutely not just a little trinket, my friend. It's called i-Pod, we use it to listen the music and watch the videos through it." David explained.

"So what songs you got?" Angie asked.

"Let's see,...hm .._.'__Looking Through Your Eyes'_..._'I Will Be With You'_..._'Hey Juliet!'_..._'One in a Million'_..._'Over and Over Again'_..._'Everyday'_... count down that there are 1530 songs in it." he replied in innocent tone. He didn't realized that the masters and the warriors were surprised of that '_trinket' _could be hidden that much songs inside.

Ian told everyone to sit in a circle, "Alright, now here's the game. I'll spin the fur-pen, and two of us whoever gets it, will pick a song to sing." Jack suggested, "but Crossy is in charge on picking the songs." he then added and they nodded.

"Then here we go!" Seth shouted as he spun hard on the fur-pen as it swirled in a quick speed. And then, it started get slower and slower, at the end it had pointed Po. And another spin hit on Tigress, this two couples do have a unique relationship as not only lovers, but included destined couple.

"Cool, you two are really the perfect couple." Mantis teased and the others couldn't help but snickering.

"Just name and play that stupid song." Po and Tigress both shouted in unison in angry tone but deeply they were in joy.

"Fine, how about _'At the Beginning'_(Theme Song of Anatanisa)?" David asked and then he pressed the button, and the song started to play.

_**Tigress:**_

_**We were strangers**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming**_

_**What we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are**_

_**And I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Po:**_

_**No one told me**_

_**I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected**_

_**What you did to my heart**_

_**When I lost hope**_

_**You were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

Jack and the others were all shocked by Po and Tigress's voices, and even though they voiced their singing, they couldn't make that such amazing and full emotion voices.

_**Together:**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**Together:**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Tigress:**_

_**We were strangers**_

_**On a crazy adventure**_

_**Po:**_

_**Never dreaming**_

_**How our dreams would come true**_

_**Together:**_

_**Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Together:**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Together:**_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep going on...**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna going**_

_**Love is river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you.**_

When the music ended, there was a silent applause, for not to awake the children. The eight stars were all amazed by their beautiful voices, maybe almost on an international level. Po kissed Tigress's forehead which made her blushed in scarlet and there was a '_owww'_ and '_awwww'_.

"Alright, our next contestants..." Seth muttered as he spun the fur-pen again, at the end, it had pointed out Crane and Viper, who they were shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me. Crane and Viper? This is so freak'in awesome!" he was nearly shouted, but luckily Angie and Ian quickly covered his excitement mouth.

"Ignore him." David whispered as they nodded lightly, and then he played the music('I will always be with you' from 'All Dogs Go to Heaven').

_**Viper:**_

_**I will always be with you**_

_**Makes no difference where your road takes you to**_

_**Even if we're e apart**_

_**Now we're joined at the heart**_

_**Though our moment may be gone**_

_**You and I will still live on**_

_**Crane:**_

_**I will always be with you**_

_**I'll be by your side whatever you do**_

_**Other memories may fade**_

_**But the ones that we made**_

_**Are eternal as a star**_

_**Now I'm part of who you are**_

_**Together:**_

_**And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter**_

_**I'll be in the tears you cry**_

_**Crane:**_

_**'Cause the way you and I have touched one another**_

_**Doesn't end with goodbye**_

_**Crane: I will always be with you**_

_**Together: Like a guardian angel constant and true**_

_**Viper: **_

_**When you're lost in the night (Crane: Lost in the night)**_

_**And you can't see the light (Crane: Can't see the light)**_

_**Together: **_

_**My love will see you through**_

_**I will always be there**_

_**You' have me there**_

_**I will always be with you**_

''That was so cool, you guys are alike singers!'' Ian commented.

''Amazing!'' Seth added. And the two couples were blushing in deep red, as they didn't notice that the four in-training Dragon Warriors were eavesdropping, and to a surprise, Shifu was with them, too.

''We probably couldn't sleep while they're singing.'' Jade whispered, and they nodded.

Then Shifu caught an idea, ''You children want to sleep over in the Jade Palace tonight?'' he asked with a warm smile on his face.

The children's eyes were all sudden lit up, ''Really?'' Lilly asked, ''You mean it, Grandfather?'' the red panda silently nodded.

''Thanks, you know how appericatewhat you've done.'' Hannah whispered as she hugged her grandfather. So they left the eight stars original voicers and the eight masters inside the bunkhouse, and went into the Jade Palace to have a sleep over with their Grand Master.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: I Don't Dance, the Morning Dance

_Preview:_

_"What are you doing? And brings you get up so early?" Crane curiously asked._

_"Doing a 'Morning Dance', can't you see it?" David requested and Crane shook his head._

_Next, Jack turned on the music as the music solo was 'I Don't Dance', "You're next." Ian said._

_"You're kidding, right?" the male masters asked._


	9. Morning Dance, I Don't Dance!

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**I Don**__**'**__**t Dance, the Morning Dance**_

Dawn has come, and so as the peaceful warm sunlight has slowly shined on every single room on the Valley of Peace. As the stars were touched by the sunas they suddenly slowly turned back into animals.

David slightly woke up, and then he saw his body has transformed into a red-crowned crane, "Sun rise we change into animals, but when the sun goes down, we changed back into humans? Why? And what does this mean?" he whispered as he got up on his feet.

He saw that everyone was still on the mat, sleeping peacefully, acted like usual. He grinned as he went out the corridor by flapping his wings flew through the bunkhouse without noises.

Before the gong sounded, the other stars have woke up early as they have a chance to explore the Jade Palace, looked deeply in every place, environment and the view, and it was as beautiful as the art book (The Art Of Kung Fu Panda).

The Furious Eight have found that the four in-training Dragon Warriors and they looked crazily everywhere in the bunkhouse, just when Shifu appeared, they shouted in unison as Shifu could be deaf by their shouts. Hannah and the other three appeared behind Shifu and explained that how noisy they had caused last night, which made the adults ashamed a little bit. But still the children still being criticized by their parents of how much worries they were.

"Sorry." the children apologized.

Suddenly, Shifu's oversize ear has twisted as he heard..._music? _

"Shifu, what's wrong?" Viper asked.

''Someone is in the training hall courtyard." he said as they ran towards the courtyard, _without breakfast._

* * *

_**Training Hall Courtyard**_

When they got there, they saw David, Jack and the other were there, but their appearance have changed like theirs, again. And the music solo played in the air as made the males shook off their grooves with dancing.

"What are you doing? And what brings you get up so early?" Crane curiously asked.

"Doing a '_Morning Dance'_, can't you see it?" David requested and Crane shook his head.

Next, Jack turned on the music as the music solo was _'I Don't Dance' from High School Musical 2_, "You're next." Ian said.

"You're kidding, right?" the male masters asked.

"What's the matter? Are the Furious Eight chicken?" Seth challenged.

Then, the male masters have exchanged their look, "Oh, you're on." Mantis accepted as they all glared at them.

David then pulled his straw hat a little to hide his eyes to look cool, "Fine, but the girls stay out of this." he stated.

"What!? Why?" Hannah whinned.

"This is _**men**_ discussion, and _**women**_ should stay out of this!" Jack replied. The girls groaned and growled in grumble as they thought that they have a sexual repel. Shifu and Dusin just stepped aside and watched the show.

"Are you ready?" Po asked as his eyes were narrowed.

"I was _born _ready." Jack replied. And the music played once again.

_**David**__**: **_

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing_

_**Crane**__**:**_

_I've go to just do my thing_

_**Jack**__**: **_

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing_

_I'll show you that it's one and the same_

_Baseball, dancing, same game_

_It's easy_

_Step up to the plate, start swinging_

_**Monkey**__**: **_

_I wanna practice now, and that's all_

_This is what I do_

_It ain't no dance that you can show me_

_**Jack**__**: **_

_You'll never know it__** (Po: **__I know__**) **_

_You never try_

_**Tai Lung**__**: **_

_There's just one little thing that stops me every time YEAH_

_**Jackie**__**: **_

_Come on!_

_**Mantis**__**: **_

_I don't dance_

_**David:**_

_I know you can_

_**Tai Lung**__**: **_

_Not a chance, no!_

_**Jack **__**: **_

_If I could do this, well, you could do that_

_**Boys**__**:**_

_But I don't dance_

_**Seth**__**: **_

_Hit it out of the park!_

_**Mantis**__**: **_

_I don't dance_

_**Ian**__**: **_

_I say you can_

_**Crane**__**: **_

_There's not a chance_

_**David**__**: **_

_Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor_

_**Tai Lung**__**: **_

_I don't dance, no_

_**Boys**__**: **_

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing_

_**Crane**__**: **_

_I've go to just do my thing_

_**David**__**: **_

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing_

_**Jackie**__**: **_

_Two-steppin, now you're up to bat_

_Bases loaded, do your dance_

_It's easy_

_Take your best shot, just hit it_

_**Po**__**: **_

_I've got what it takes, playin my game, _

_So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, _

_YEAH_

_I'll show you how I swing_

_**David**__**: **_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_**Ian**__**: **_

_There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH_

_**Seth**__**: **_

_Come on!_

_**Po and Crane**__**: **_

_I don't dance_

_**David, Seth, Jack, Ian **__**: **_

_I know you can_

_**Monkey and Mantis:**_

_Not a chance_

_**Tai Lung**__**: **_

_No_

_**David **__**: **_

_If I could do this, well, you could do that_

_**Tai Lung and Po**__**: **_

_But I don' dance_

_**David**__**: **_

_Hit it out of the park!_

_**Monkey**__**: **_

_I don't dance_

_**Jackie**__**: **_

_I say you can_

_**Crane**__**: **_

_There's not a chance, no!_

_**Seth**__**: **_

_Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor_

_**Po:**_

_I don't dance, no_

_**David**__**: **_

_Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance_

_Swing it up, spin around, do the dance_

_**Crane**__**: **_

_I wanna practices, not dance hall_

_I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call_

_**David**__**: **_

_I can prove it to you till you know it's true, _

_Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too_

_**Po**__**: **_

_You're talkin a lot_

_Show me what you got STOP_

_ALL! Swing!_

_**Jack**__**: **_

_HEY_

_Come on, swing it like this_

_Oh, swing!_

_**Monkey**__**: **__Ooh_

_**Jackie**__**: **__Jitterbug__…__just like that_

_That's what I mean _

_That's how you swing_

_**Tai Lung:**_

_You make a good pitch but I don't believe_

_**Ian**__**: **_

_I say you can_

_**Tai Lung**__**: **_

_I know I can't_

_**Boys **__**: **_

_I don't dance_

_**Seth**__**: **_

_You can do it_

_**Mantis**__**: **_

_I don't dance, no_

_**Jack:**_

_Nothin'to it Alta boy, alta boy YEAH_

_**Po**__**: **_

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, bater what?_

_**David:**_

_One, two, three, four, everybody swing!_

_**Boys **__**: **_

_COME ON!_

_**Crane**__**: **_

_I don't dance_

_**David**__**: **_

_I know you can_

_**Crane**__**: **_

_Not a chance_

_**David, Seth, Ian, Jack, Jackie **__**: **_

_If I could do this, well, you could do that_

_**Po, Tai Lung, Crane, Mantis and Monkey**__**: **_

_But I don't dance_

_**Ian**__**:**_

_Hit it out of the park!_

_**Tai Lung**__**: **_

_I don't dance_

_**Jack:**_

_I say you can_

_**Po**__**: **_

_There's not a chance_

_**Seth**__**: **_

_Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor_

_**Po, Tai Lung, Crane, Mantis and Monkey**__**: **_

_I don't dance, no!_

When the song ended, the females and the others were applauseto the guests and the house. The male stars and the male masters walked to face to face and shook their paws and wings.

"That was so cool, Dad!" Hannah and Jade commented in unison, which made Po blushed.

"And that was the most incredible moves that you've ever made! Daddy!!" Lilly and Azure beamed, Crane and Viper chuckled of their daughters.

"By the way, why you guys changed back into us, _again_?" Tigress asked, tried not to use in angry tone.

"I have no idea, but Crossy said that we might probably be changed back into humans when the sundown, but during the day, we're _you_!" Angie explained.

Tigress was confused by the situation, she wanted to ask her wise father, gWhat do you think, Shifu?h when she turned around, the red panda has already walked away from them and returned to the Scroll Room to continue the tidy.

"For an old man, he's the quick one." Ian joked and they chuckled a while.

Suddenly, they heard a growl as the masters have sudden held up their fighting stances, "Uh...guys." Po broke up the stances.

"What?" Crane asked.

"That was me...actually." he replied in embarrassed, the next thing he knew, was a huge burst laughter.

"No! Seriously, I'm really hungry and we didn't even have a breakfast yet." Jade added.

"Hmmm...he's got me." Crane said.

"Well, let's go before something is going to be happen in accident." Hannah joked as they were on the way to the kitchen.

_DONG! DONG!_

Suddenly, someone knocked the gates as everyone stared at Hannah, who was depress of her big mouth. They decided to open the gates first.

Hannah approached the gates and asked, "Who's it?''

A familiar voice replied her, _"Yo! Hannah, it's us!"_ that voice was warm, cheerful, familiar as the children have recognized who that was, friends who came from very far away from China.

"Sora." Hannah muttered as her jade green eyes grew widened.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Unexpected Visitors

_Preview:_

_"What are you doing here?" Nana asked_

_"What am I doing? What are you doing here?" Hannah cried of his stupid question._

_"What's the matter, sis? Am I disturbing you two lover doves?" Jade teased, the others giggling but suddenly stopped by Hannah's glaring._

_"We're on an adventure as we're going to travel around the world." Wing stated._

* * *

**Sorry for the song has the whole place, I'll assure you the next chapter will be better. Just hope you guys could review more and more!**


	10. Unexpected Visitors

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Unexpected Visitors**_

''Sora? Is it really you?" Hannah asked again for sure, hoped she wasn't dreaming.

''Who else could be?" the voice was Sora definitely. "And not only one me." he added.

While Hannah was thinking, she opened the gates with her incredible strength, there was a gasp. They saw not just Sora was standing there, but Nana, Fred and Howard from Japan, there were also Wing, Hawk, Leo and Angel from America.

Hanna, Jade, Lilly and Azure were both screaming at the same time, which made the others covered their sensitives ears with smiles, it had been _**five years**_ after the _'Twisted in Blood Curse'_ incident.

The next thing they knew, was Hannah and Lilly hugged their 'boyfriends' with their welled eyes, and cried loud of happiness in the boys' embrace. big group family could only smile in gladded for them.

'"What are you doing here?" Nana asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing here?" Hannah cried of his stupid question.

"What's the matter, sis? Am I disturbing you two lover doves?" Jade teased, the others giggling but suddenly stopped by Hannah's glaring.

"Oh, Sora! I have been missed you so, so, so, so, so, so much! Please tell me that you're staying here for a year, at least a year, please!'' she begged as tears rolled out her jade green eyes.

''Well, that's a _**half **_you guessed right.'' Sora sheepishly said, and Hannah stopped her tears.

''Huh?'' everyone asked in unison.

''You see, after 'that' incident. We've sort of realize that China is such a place full of mystery and Father got a summon invitation from Emperor Loung, Emperor of China you know, to hire him as his royal personal guard.'' Sora explained proudly, he then paused as he took a deep breathe, ''So, we have decided to **move here**! Isn't that great?'' he added.

''Oh! My! God!'' Hannah screamed in delightful.

''Shut up!'' Lilly and Azure screamed in unison.

''No kidding?'' Jade asked for sure.

''NO!!'' Sora, Nana and Fred shouted in replied, which made Jade lost his balance as he fell down. Everybody burst out a huge laughter.

While Wing and Hawk were in the middle of laughing with tears, until they have both spotted Jack and the others behind the Furious Eight, ''Whoa! What the? Double you guys!?'' they shouted in wide-eyed. (A/N: Ah... they have long been standing there.)

The others have noticed by the bird brothers' words as they all shocked at once and there was a silence. However, Howard was the only one who seemed to be the calm one as he just crossed his arms.

'Sora felt an awkward that his father was being _so _calm, ''Ah...Father, aren't you...shocked?'' he finally asked.

''Son, I have seen countless weird things, seeing a double like somebody else scared me? I don't think so.'' he chuckled. ''You're not ready to hold that surprise yet.'' he then added.

''Well, sorry of frightened you guys with this _look_. Hi, my name is Jack Black, or JB.'' Jack introduced.

''Angelina Jolie, or Angie.'' Angie said, and so as the other stars followed up.

''Seth Rogen.''

''Ian McShane.''

''Lucy Liu.''

''David Cross, or Crossy.''

''Dustin Hoffman.''

''Jackie Chan.''

The two countries animals were awed even bigger as their jaws were dropped plus their widened eyes, except Howard.

''Okay, this is getting weird! They're not even their looks look like your family, and now even their voices and wearing are **like** them, Hannah, what's going on? Is this some kind of joke or what? If it is, good one.'' Wing goofiness.

''Wing, this is _**not**_ a joke.'' Lilly claimed and Wing stopped his laughing.

''No! Seriously, if this is not one of your jokes, then who are they?'' Hawk asked.

'This time, it have tested the masters, ''Well...'' Po muttered as he rubbed the back of his head, ''The truth is... that ahh...'' he didn't know how to explain it.

Crane shook his head as he helped Po's words, ''They're come from _another_ place.'' he simply answered.

''Yea, that's it!" Po cried.

While the others were trying to believe Crane's words as they frowned in suspicious, Howard stepped forward to Po and asked. "By the way, where's Master Shifu? I have something I want to show him.'' Howard asked, they all snapped by Howard.

''Oh, he. He's in the Scrolls Room inside the Jade Palace. Do you need me to guide you?'' Po asked.

''No thank you, I will find a way in.'' he then bowed in respect and then a smoke proofed and he has disappeared in a flash.

The others were exclaimed of his 'ninja show-off', ''Wow, he is definitely so cool, but how do he know the way into the Jade Palace?'' Jade asked.

''Father can senses the Aura, as he could see without eyes looking. Shifu's Aura is unusual than you guys." Sora answered.

Tigress walked beside to Angel, and asked, ''So, how's your new life?"

''It is great, we have never been happier than ever." Angel replied. Angel and Leo used to be divorced, but after the 'Twisted in Blood Curse' incident, now they had been married and living together with Wing and Hawk in America happily and nothing can tear them apart.

''I'm so glad." Viper said.

''Hey, Hannah. I have a song which it suits like this situation." David said and Hannah was confused. He played his i-Pod and it played Miley Cirus of 'True Friend'. Hannah sounded like Miley as she could sing beautifully just like her.

''At least the rhythm is good." Lilly commented.

Then, Hannah didn't what gotten into her as she knew the lyrics and she sang.

_**We sign our cards and letters BFF **_

_**You got a million ways to make me laugh**_

_**You look'n out for me, you got my back**_

_**So good to have you around**_

_**You know the secrets I could never tell**_

_**And when 'm quiet you break through my shell**_

_**Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell**_

_**Cuz you keep my feet on the ground**_

David was right, this song was really suit a situation like this, as the song meant that true friends never tear apart and their friendship will be as strong as a diamond.

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Your A true friend **_

_**You're here 'till the end **_

_**You pull me aside **_

_**When something ain't right **_

_**Talk with me now **_

_**And into the night **_

_**"till it's alright again **_

_**You're a true friend **_

_**You don't get angry when i change the plans**_

_**Some how your never out of second chances **_

_**Won't say I told you I told you when I'm wrong again**_

_**In so lucky that i found...**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**A true friend **_

_**You're here 'till the end **_

_**You pull me aside **_

_**When something ain't right **_

_**Talk with me now **_

_**and into the night **_

_**"till it's alright again **_

_**True friends will go **_

_**To the ends of the earth **_

_**Till they find the things you need**_

_**Friends hang on through the ups **_

_**And the downs cause they got someone to believe in**_

_**A true friend **_

_**You're here 'till the end **_

_**You pull me aside **_

_**When something ain't right **_

_**Talk with me now **_

_**And into the night **_

_**No need to pretend**_

_**Oh!**_

Sora, Nana, Fred, Wing, Hawk, Lilly, Azure and Jade walked at her side and arm to arm, singing along with Hannah. As they sang together:

_**CHORUS**_

_**A true friend **_

_**You're here 'till the end **_

_**You pull me aside **_

_**When something ain't right **_

_**Talk with me now **_

_**And into the night **_

_**" it's alright again**_

_**Your a true friend**_

_**Your a true friend**_

_**Your a true friend**_

The children voices ended with a long brief, and they were having a big group hug, which melt the parents' hearts. SLowly, they broke up the hug.

"This is the best day ever happen in my life." Hannah whispered in Sora's ears, and the silver wolf blushed.

"Sora and the other move here, but what's the concern of you guys?" Lilly asked Wing, since Sora's family were the only one who moved in the Valley of Peace, but not for Wing's family, so what's their concerning?

"I was waiting for this question, _especially from you_." Wing gave a wink to Lilly as she blushed in scarlet.

"Detail, please!" Azure urged.

Wing and Hawk showed them a pack of airplane tickets, "We're on an adventure as we're going to travel around the world." Wing stated, but still they didn't get the point because they never heard of airplane.

"I don't get it." everybody said in unison and the bird brothers fell in anime style.

"We had won a pack of _**free**_ airplane tickets, and it's unlimited, and it can go to any country whatever you want." Wing and Hawk shouted in unison, almost in angry tone.

"Ohhhh." they finally get it. "But you still didn't get us a point." Jade the added.

Leo shook his head as he stepped forward and asked, "We are decide to invite you guys in our traveling trip, that's what Wing and Hawk were trying to say." the bird brothers were lowed their heads to ground in shame.

"Wing, Hawk, is this true?" Lilly and Azure both asked again and they nodded in silence.

The next thing the boys knew, was the viper twins hugged them in tight as tight as they barely breathe. "Oh, that is the coolest, awesome and sweetest thing ever happen in us. Thank you, thank you." the girls then addcientally kissed the boys' cheek, and they were awed.

"Oops." Lilly and Azure were sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, we were just overexcited."

"No...no...pro...blem..." the boys were stammered of their statement.

"Mom, Dad, can we go with them, please?" Hannah pleaded her parents.

"Well...we have to ask your grandfather and get his permission of this. But we have to go to the Scrolls Room first." Tigress replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" in a second, the children have already ran in front of the Jade Palace, the big family couldn't help but laughed a little.

_'This is too much coincidence... strange, isn't it?' _Angie thought deeply while they were walking._ 'My babies, please you're alright...' _she then prayed the gods for her unborn babies, and hoped that her new friends will help them to find a way back to their world as soon as possible.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Prophecy and the First Clue

_Preview:_

_"This...could it be... a new prophecy?" Shifu muttered._

_"So you have the same one, too?" said a voice that came from Shifu's back, Howard was standing in the middle of the sacred hall._

_"Grandfather, can we go with Wing and Hawk? Because they have got the tickets that can take us around the world." Hannah explained and pleaded her grandfather._

_Shifu then let out a long sigh, "What a mystery coincidence." he said._

* * *

**No, seriously, please reviews, please! And I'm sorry of the few subtitles for the eight stars and I promise that I will add more and more entertainment view in it, promise!! Just review, please!**


	11. The Prophecy and the First Clue

**Yo, hope you guys like this chapter. So review soon, please, or e-mail to me.**

* * *

_** Chapter 9  
**_

_**The Prophecy and the First Clue**_

* * *

_**Back to the Reality World**_

Meanwhile, back to Brad Pitt, he began start to worry of his wife. It has been 24 hours and still no sign or sight of her, so he to go back to the hotel, again. And, again, his heavy-worried heart has caused him kick through the door, again.

Then, the same bellhop_(Ch2. Invitation)_, he was doing a room service as he pulled the luggage cart, until he saw Brad, "Oh crap! Not again!" he groaned.

Brad was sweat-dropped as he just put 100 bucks into the bellhop's chest pocket, and whispered, "Don't tell the reporters, or else, _you will end up like the door_." the bellhop started to shivering.

He began to run and seek John Stevenson, Melissa Cobb and Mark Osborne. When he arrived at the studio, he saw the three directors and the other staffs were talking and some were looking for something crazily.

John has spotted Brad as he started run toward him and so as Brad.

"John!" Brad shouted.

"Brad!"

When they approached, they spoke in unison. "Where's your wife? / Is Angie with you?" same question and they were shocked.

"Wait, you mean she isn't with you?" Brad asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, we had given her and the other dubbing a day off yesterday. And I thought she was going to spend her day-off with you." John predicted.

"Well, she wasn't." he replied, now the director's eyes grew wide.

John started to scratching his back head in headache, ''This is bad, we mustn't alert the reporters, until we find Angie and the others as soon as possible by ourselves." he planned.

Brad got a hit, "Wait, you mean there's others same as Angie?" he asked in weird.

He nodded and said, "Yes. Jack Black, David Cross, Lucy Liu, Jackie Chan, Dutsin Hoffman, Ian McShane and Seth Rogen, were all gone missing, too." he said in mystery tone, which shocked Brad.

Melissa and Mark walked beside them, and Mark patted on Brad's shoulder, "Dude, I know it's useless to say, but, cheer up and everything will change better soon." he said.

"When? She's pregnant and how can I cheer up when my wife was out in nowhere during her pregnancy?" he started to yell.

"Look, Brad, calm down. I know Angie and she's strong and I believe she and the others are fine..._I hope._" she said unsure tone on the last words.

John sighed and said to comfort Brad, "Brad. You can help us to search them and we promise we will find them even we will tear over the DreamWorks and the Hollywood." he said.

The three were sweat-dropped, and Mark was the first the broke up the silence, "Dude, you scare me."

"Good."

"No, he means you scared us all." Melissa added.

"Very good." he replied as he returned on his searching and so as the others. Like John Steveson said, they will tear over the DreamWorks and the Hollywood to find the eight stars.

* * *

_**--Kung Fu Panda World--**_

_**Scrolls Room in Jade Palace**_

Back to the Scrolls Room in Jade Palace, Shifu has finished the top five scrolls shelves, when he tried to come down the ladder, a mysterious wind blew him a little as he accidentally lost his balance fell, before he fell into the Moon Pool, he sort of reached a scroll which want a support.

When he got off the water, a petal of lotus blossom on top of his head, he merely shook off and get back on the ground. He cursed softly in Chinese and spotted the dropped scroll on the floor.

But suddenly, then he saw an illusion or maybe a ghost, he saw Oogway was standing nest to the scroll with a gentle smile on his face, and spoke softly, _"__Open the scroll, Shifu, and a new quest begins...__"_and then he disappeared in a mist.

Shifu was blinked but then he shook his head quickly as he thought, '_An illusion? Maybe I'm missing him too much, or maybe is a sign?' _he stared at the scroll, ''Strange, I never seen this scroll before...'' he murmured as he unrolled the scroll and there was shock.

As he read:

_When the two darkness had fallen, there was still another one lived_

_As it is powerful than the passed two_

_It rises in the night of the nine stars connected as one_

_Its wing, could summon the living dead and the grudge back from the and_

_Its claws, could slash thousands of innocent_

_Its breathe, hazed poison every living creature_

_Its flames, heat as hell of fire_

_Its eyes, whoever caught its stares, die..._

Shifu has lost his brief that second, "This...could it be... a new prophecy?" Shifu muttered he continued to read the rest.

_The only way to defeat it is..._

He stopped as he saw the scroll was riped in a half, "What the?" When the question comes to the answer so close, it has suddenly gone.

"So you have the same one, too?" said a voice that came from Shifu's back, Howard was standing in the middle of the sacred hall.

"Master Howard, long times no see. Have a tea?" Shifu bowed and so as Howard.

"No thank you, please." he refused politely.

"What brings you here?" Shifu then asked.

"There are two reasons that I came here for, 1. I have summoned by Emperor Loung to be his personal royal guard as me and my family decided to move here in the Valley Peace." he paused.

"That's good news, I'm sure Hannah will sneak out every training time just to see your son." Shifu joked and Howard chuckled.

Howard then cough to clear his throat as he continued, "And second, I came to restore the missing part of the prophecy." he claimed.

"Missing part?" Shifu questioned as Howard showed him the riped part of a scroll, and when Shifu looked back at his, there has the same ripe tracks as his, and it was matched!

"Looks like our ancestors had left us some _**clues**_." Howard said as they matched the two parted scroll, and the last part has revealed, as it said:

_The only way to defeat it is..._

_Eight Warriors and their true-form_

_Travel in Eight Sacred Worlds_

_Find the Eight Clues, and seek the Eight element keys_

_The last key is made by a pure soul_

_Love, Tests, Battles will appear during in the journey _

_But Fight Together All At Once_

_Light Against Dark, gain a victory_

_Help the Eight Warriors back to their World_

"A foretold." Shifu said and Howard simply nodded.

Howard took out a map of the stars from his backpack, "The nine stars connected will appear this year, and 3 months. Then, the prophecy wills fulfilled." he said in a low tone. "The Eight Warriors are apparently your children pupils including yourself, and **their true-form...**" he paused. "it be those _**arrivals**_ outside with your pupils?" he then asked.

"You've seen them?" he nodded.

''So what do you think?" Howard optimistically.

"I think each compare have same personality, behaviors, attitude and the most part is... they are alike, but more like _inner-self_." he explained. "Their mystery unknown appears and the no knowledge of this valley have explained everything." he added.

Shifu then let out a long sigh, "What a mystery coincidence." he said.

"And then somehow accidentally appeared an ancient prophecy which supposed to be vanished for a very long time and now appear in front of us." Howard said in sarcastic tone.

Then, Shifu remembered a proverb from his old master, "There are no accident." he added softly, Howard was confused but he snapped quickly.

''Then we must seek the eight clues. But the question is...how are we going to find them?" Shifu questioned.

"Here comes a tough one." the silver wolf said softly.

Suddenly, Hannah and the others rushed into the Hall of Heroes raced up to Shifu, shouting over each other until Shifu ordered at them to calm down.

"Silence, Lilly, you're first. What's wrong?" he asked the viper huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath.

''Grandfather...It's...It's about..._Offf_!" she even couldn't finished her sentence as she fainted.

Shifu frowned and turned to Hannah, "...Well then, Hannah, you're first." he said.

"Grandfather, can we go with Wing and Hawk? Because they've have got the tickets that can take us around the world." Hannah explained and pleaded her grandfather.

"Hannah, forget it. There's no way that we leave the Valley of..." Shifu then cut in by Jack's curious sentence.

"Hey, what's this?" he then grabbed the prophecy scroll out from Shifu's paws as quick as lightning.

"Quick stops playing, and give it back to Shifu!" Angie furiously smacked Jack's back-head and grabbed the scroll out from his paws and returned it to Shifu. Before he approached the scroll, he saw there was a slightly changed, as something has sudden changed on the scroll, hidden words revealed itself!

"Whoa, can this be some kind of invisible ink?" Jack excitedly asked. Although, people tried to ignore him. Shifu and Howard then read the mystery message soft and clear:

_The biggest kingdom in the world,_

_Ruled by a Gold Dragon_

_Open its heart_

_And the Igniting Glare, Element of Fire, will appear_

"Ah...what's that mean? Is this some kind of clues of treasure hunt or what?" Wing asked hesitantly.

"Whatever it is, it looks like a riddle to me." Seth replied and the others agreed.

"Shifu, what is this mean exactly?" Lucy then asked.

"Yea, and Howard. You seemed strangely calm when you met Jack them. Despite people see twins before, but usually when they saw a double of us will be give them an each heart attack I can tell." Po said.

"..." at first, Howard couldn't speak a word, but then he spoke, "I came here not neither just move here nor claim the Emperor's summon, but I brought a prophecy." he simply answered.

"A prophecy? What prophecy?" Tigress asked, thinking of things started to get weirder and weirder.

And so, Shifu and Howard had told the crowd about the unfulfilled ancient foretold prophecy and the coincidence of Jack and the other stars' appearing might have a connection of it. However, the eight stars didn't believe much in mystic supernatural, but after what they had been through, they have to trust and believe to each other.

"So, you are trying to say that we're also been mention in the prophecy?" Ian asked and the red panda nodded.

"But we're _**not**_ Warriors." Dustin claimed.

"It also says that _'Help the Eight Warriors back to their World'_, is there really a chance for us to go back?" Jackie then asked.

"Yes, but we need some time to research more about the prophecy, and the riddle..."Shifu stared at Angie while and smirked, thought that she was the _one _who made the mystery message revealed by itself, "Angie, you guard the riddle and join with Hannah and the kids to figure it out." he offered.

"What!? Why I have to stay with kids? What do I look like? A babysitter?" Angie grumbled.

"No, but a little bit right of that, the children have experience on breaking the riddle skills than all of us. So they could help you..." Shifu was interrupted by Angie.

"Fine! I get it! But the big question is, _**why me**_?" she begged.

"That's simple, Angie. Because you maybe the Chosen One of the _Igniting Glare_." he smirked and started on their researching.

"What is _**that**_ suppose to mean?" Angie murmured in awestruck.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: A Night Discussion

_Preview:_

_"Sorry for driven you into this." Lilly apologized to Wing as she got a support on his shoulder._

_"The biggest place and the kingdom in the world is...uh..." the others were in a headache._

_Until, Lucy and Jackie had had enough as they growled in unison,"Is ASIA!!" they both shouted. "Plus China is the biggest kingdom in the world." he added._

_"Then, _**_Purity City_**_ it is." Shifu claimed._


	12. A Night Discussion

**Hey, sorry for updating sooooo long! CRAZY SCHOOL LIFE AND LOTS OF TESTS TO DO!!**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A Night Discussion**_

* * *

_**Somewhere in Darkness**_

In nowhere limitedness darkness, there was a giant coliseum, in the centre of it, there was an enormous statue of an unknown creature, below it, and there stood seven figures in a team, both were all hooded, one of them was Han and a _**parrot**_, the one who pushed the eight stars into the black hole and stolen Angie's unborn babies. They bowed deeply and kneeled in front of it, and praised it as their god.

Finally, the statue has spoken, "Blood Spear, step forward." it used a scary tone.

Han, ah I mean, Blood Spear stepped forward and bowed again to his _master_, "Master…" he then was interrupted by his master's criticizing.

"YOU, INSULTLUT FOOL!! YOU'VE HAD BROUGHT THE WARRIORS INTO OUR WORLD, ARE YOU TRYING TO FULFILL THE PROPHECY WHICH WILL DESTROY ME, THE MASTER OF DARKNESS, FOREVER!? HOW DARE YOU!!" he shouted has echoed the limitedness space.

Blood Spear was struggling as he stammered, "But, _Ma_…_Mas_…_Master_, I did it…for you…as there is an advantage…." His last word has interested the master.

Then one of the members has stood up against him and said in female voice, "An advantage!? Don't be ridiculous! The only advantage to you is disobeying our _Master_ and betray us, and you will try to take over the world!!" she shouted as the others held up their fighting stances.

But then, the _Master_ shouted, "Silence!" the team dropped their fighting stances and bowed him in apologized. He then continued on Blood Spear, "Tell me, Blood Spear, what you have in mind?" he asked with an evil smile.

"_Master_, the reason that I brought the rest of the warriors into our world, is that we could give them an offer to join us since they didn't what their situation is, as long as they don't know their _**true power**_, we will make them into our side." He paused and began to snickering, "But, if you don't, we'll kill them so the prophecy will never fulfill." He explained.

The Master was silenced a while, but then slowly he chuckled, "Excellent work, Blood Spear." He commented and he laughed in evil and so as the others followed, their laughs have echoed the stadium and the space.

* * *

_**Jade Palace**_

_**Scrolls Room**_

Meanwhile, back to the Scrolls Room of the Jade Palace. After 3 hours of tidying, the gangs were still helping Shifu to tidy up the rest of the scrolls, except the kids and Angie as they were going to solve a new puzzle or a riddle.

"Sorry for driven you into this." Lilly apologized to Wing as she got a support on his shoulder. She needed to put back the scrolls on the left top shelf, but she couldn't climb as there was no sculpture beside it and Crane was busying on helping Viper, so Wing volunteered her.

"No problem." Wing replied, _'My princess.' _He thought dreamily and couldn't help but kept thinking of how lucky he was. Hawk smacked awake his brother's back head, which it worked.

Finally, Tai Lung shouted, "Found it!" everyone turned their attention on Tai Lung who has found something that they may not known or ever been seen before.

"About what?" Jack then asked.

"The history of the most perfect, powerful ultimate eight elements swords! Well done, my son." Shifu commented.

"Oh, I've heard it before. It is said that each sword were been hidden in eight different mysterious places by Master Oogway, and each have provided in different power, isn't that right, Shifu?" Po excitedly asked the red panda.

"Yes, _a little_." Shifu replied and then he read the history, "The eight elements swords represented eight elements; _**Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, Dark, Light, Lightning and Ice**_. Each sword has their own name, _**Haley's Tear, Spring Envy, Igniting Glare, Echoing Origins, Unheard Agony, Leaf Leak, Thunder Feather and Pale Smile**_. Only the Chosen eight warriors have the wroth to take over them. When the eight swords have gathered together, two gates between different worlds will be open and shall unleashed the greatest power to slash the darkness even the deepest cave of darkness." He finished.

"Oh…Wow." Dustin couldn't help but felt unbelievable.

"Oh. My. God. Okay, this must be the weirdest dream I've ever dreamt in my life." David murmured despite the fact was happening on them, some of them still couldn't believe of their state.

While the others were trying to calm the eight stars down, Hannah ran to interject them, "Grandfather, we've solved the riddle!" she shouted.

"Really?" Monkey asked again and she started to sweat nervously.

After a few seconds, they admitted it, "_**No**_. We have totally no clue of this. I never had seen a map before, how are we able to know which place is the biggest or kingdom." Lilly replied.

"The biggest place and the kingdom in the world is...uh..." the others were in a headache.

Until, Lucy and Jackie had had enough as they growled in unison, "Is ASIA!!" they both shouted. "Plus, China is the biggest kingdom in the world." he added.

"How do you know that?" Mantis then asked.

"You maybe never had seen a map, but remember, we're from another world, and we saw a world map when we were kids, as a Geography subject. Asia is the biggest world and so as China." Ian answered.

"What is _'Geography' _anyway?" Crane whispered to Mantis, he just gave the red-crowned Crane a shrug as_ 'I don't know'_ instead.

After a while of explanation, they have solved a little part of the riddle, China was the keyword, but the next problem is, which country? There were too many villages, cities and towns in China as it's a tough decision to choose.

Shifu rubbed his chin to think, and finally he spoke softly, "Then, _**Purity City**_ it is." Shifu claimed.

"The Purity City!?" the kung fu masters and the future Dragon warriors all asked in disbelief in unison, except the rest of the others.

"Ah, not mind by asking, but what's Purity Town?" David asked.

"_City_!!" they corrected it.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"The Purity City is the centre of China, ruled by our Emperor Loung, a golden dragon. We have had been there once (Romance Between Moon and Sun), as by ordered to train the _Prince_ there." Tigress explained and the masters have slipped their eyes to Crane who was whistling in hiding the fact.

However, they never told their children about this as they were confused, "Mom, Dad, then how's the Prince looks like?" Hannah, Jade, Lilly and Azure asked curiously in unison.

It was hard for them to answer, but Tai Lung was curious too as he never had seen the Prince of China before, and finally Mantis said in a sheepishly tone, "Let's just say, he's a red-crowned Crane."

There was a gasp from Lilly and Azure, "Like Daddy?" they said.

"Yea…You could say that._ A lot more than you think…_" Monkey nervously replied but then murmured that last sentence.

Although, the kids weren't deaf as they overheard Po's last sentence, "What was that?" they asked innocently.

"No…Nothing! Nothing at all, _right_, guys?" Po turned to his friends and gave them a 'Back up with me' eye contact.

"Oh, yeah! Right! That's it, nothing at all, really." The other warriors simply denied as the future Dragon Warriors gave them each a suspicious look, the couples started to sweating nervously.

"I must be missing their actions." Jack said and the stars agreed.

Slowly, Sora, Hannah and Nana both saw the sun has slowly gone down, as the beauty of sunset has appeared in front of them as the sunlight shined into the Jade Palace, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Nana asked.

"Yea, that's why I never leave this place." Hannah replied.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Sora whispered.

"What did you say?" Hannah asked again, if she was wondering.

Suddenly, Sora blushed in scarlet as he didn't expect she has a good hearing, "N…Nothing!" he defended himself.

"Weirdo." Nana and Fred said in unison, Sora got awestruck and Hannah sweat-dropped.

As the kung fu masters all knew what happened last night, as they noticed that when the sun goes down, and so as the time for the eight stars transformation. And it did, the same thing happened on them as they changed back into human.

In usual reaction, the others stared at them in shocked and awestruck, but surprisingly, they didn't fainted by it. Instead, they were excited of this.

Dustin tried to defend them, but then he was interjected by a cried. "OMG! This is the best thing ever happen in my life!" Hawk exclaimed.

"So, you're not shocked?" Azure asked weirdly.

"Shocked!? Dude, we have had seen many things that are shocker than this situation." Wing added.

"…well, problem solved." Po said.

"But can you at least tell us what's going on?" Leo the Eagle asked. And so, the Furious Seven, Shifu, the four in-training Dragon Warriors and Ana have explained the encounter of Jack Black and the other stars and the prophecy that revealed itself today. After heard the story, they were kinda hard to believe their words but the fact has showed in front of them, so they have to believe them.

Howard the silver wolf then stood up, "Well, then we have settled. I'll send a message to the Emperor about our arrival." Howard said as he left the Scrolls Room.

"How long this trip is?" Lilly asked.

Shifu then took out the map of China, and it had been drawn there were many villages, towns and cities, the biggest one was the Purity City. Shifu then spoke, "From the Valley of Peace, we'll have to across the Thread of Hope, and then walked a few more miles as the city isn't too far away from here though."

The others have nodded, and suddenly there was a growling, the kung fu masters and the in-training warriors have already held up their fighting state. But then Po interjected them with embarrassment, "Uh guys, calm down. That was my hungry stomach growling." He sheepishly said as he rubbed his back head, everyone has fell in anime-style.

"You know, your dad is kinda funny." Hawk commented.

"Yea, and we'll never get tired." Jade smiled.

"Come on, I haven't been tasted your dishes ever since we first met." Leo said.

"Fine then, race you to the kitchen!" before Po started to run, Hannah interjected him.

"Wait dad, don't we should have to end it with a measure and natural way?" she suggested.

Po struggled and sighed, "You're right and I can't agree more." There was two seconds of silence, and finally the father and daughter spoke in unison, "Spitting Contest." The group has fallen in anime-style, again.

Before Po and Hannah could spit with their best shot, the kung fu masters stopped them. Shifu was the first, "Ahh! Uhh! Stop it, quick!! This is an order!!" he yelled, and the father and daughter quickly backed the spit but got accidentally choked by it.

"Cough….cough..Yes…cough…sir!" they said during coughing.

"You really think that you could replace the racing to the kitchen by a _Spitting Contest_?" Tai Lung asked with a disgusted look.

"And when did you two make up such a game like this?" Tigress scolded the two.

"You know what, Mom's right." Hannah sighed as a _'gave up' _sign. And then she quickly added, "Pick a number between 1 and 10." She requested Ian.

"NO. I am NOT going to participate on your stupid childish game." Ian rejected firmly.

"Seven." Hannah and Po said firmly as they guessed the number.

And the next thing they didn't expect was that Ian has quickly turned his head and said in innocent tone, "How did you know? OKAY, NEVERMIND!!" he got snapped himself back quickly.

Tigress sighed as she angrily smacked her husband and her daughter's heads which caused them fell on the floor, "Couldn't we just walk to the kitchen, silly? Come on, Jade." Tigress said as she held Jade in her arms.

"Are they going to be okay?" Seth asked.

"Don't worry, they have been through even worse than this." Monkey said as he tried to hold his laughing.

"…Wow." Seth exclaimed.

* * *

_**Night**_

_**After the dinner…**_

Everyone has enjoyed Po's dishes, especially Wing they from America as they have never tasted like this even there had Chinese Street. Suddenly, Wing got a hit as he asked Lilly excitedly, "Hey, Lilly, can we use the training for a moment, please?" he asked.

"Um…Sure, why not? Can them, Grandfather?" Lilly unsurely asked Shifu.

"Well, I guess a moment won't cause any troubles anyway. Just make sure that the hall is locked before you leave." He stated and drank a bit of tea.

"Awesome, come on, Hawk!" Wing urged his brother who drank the tea quickly and left their seats.

"Hmm…I wonder what they're up to?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you know those brothers easily when you met them. Their only favourites are only video-games, also Wing said that they were just progress some skills on…" Lilly paused as she got a hit and eye-widened.

"What?" Azure asked.

"Hannah, Azure, Jade, Sora, Nana, Fred, to the training hall! Now!" Lilly shouted as she left her seat so quick.

"Uh, excuse us for a moment, please?" Hannah sheepishly asked.

"Of course, just take your time, honey." Viper replied as she waved her tail.

"Got it." Azure said and they left.

Although the adults couldn't help but thought strangely of their children, "What's wrong with them?" Monkey asked.

"Kids today." The parents mumbled.

"…" Angie thought a while as she was conjuring this morning that Wing and Hawk both brought the same object, and it seemed look like a…skateboard for her! She then curiously asked, "Excuse me, are your sons play skateboard?"

Angle surprisingly replied, "Uh, yes, is there a problem?"

"Master Shifu, will you allow if someone plays in the training hall?" Angie worriedly asked.

"Of course, I won't. What could I possibility…" then Shifu's words were stopped by Angie's obvious look, and so did others, hoping that their children won't do the thing what they were thinking.

"Oh snap! BOYS!!" Leo shouted as he and Angle left the kitchen in rush to the training hall.

"We better check." Tigress said as she left.

"Yea, I agree." Po followed up.

"I'm in." Jack said and ran out the kitchen in a record time.

"Hey, wait for us. We're not so good at racing, you know that." the rest of the stars complained, except Jackie and Angie since they were action actor and actress.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Skateboarding at the Training Hall

_Preview:_

_"Wing! Hawk! Don't you even dare to skateboard here!! What do you think this place is, a playground or skateboard-area?" Lilly furiously asked._

_"Catch me if you can." Wing teased._

_The girls' eyes have turned into dark as they glared at the avian brothers, "No you have crossed the line." Lilly said._


	13. Skateboarding at the Training Hall

**A short chapter, hehheh**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Skateboarding in the Training Hall**_

* * *

_**At the Training Hall**_

Wing and Hawk have entered the training hall, they both gasped of the equipments of the training systems. The Swinging Clubs, the Jade Tortoise and some awesome equipment that they have never seen it before.

"Wow, see what I'm saying, Hawk? In front of us, is the Heaven of Skateboard." He lured his little brother, who nodded crazily.

Just then, suddenly, the door were blown, and the brothers turned and saw their friends were standing, angrily, "Wing! Hawk! Don't you even dare to skateboard here!! What do you think this place is, a playground or skateboard-area?" Lilly furiously asked.

Wing and Hawk exchanged their normal looks and then they turned to their friends and smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" Nana asked.

"And I don't like it." Fred added.

Without a second, Wing stepped on his skateboard, "Catch me if you can." Wing teased.

The girls' eyes have turned into dark as they glared at the avian brothers, "Now you have crossed the line." Lilly said.

('One Step' from Aladdin and I sort of changed the lyrics a lot, hope you don't mind instead of enjoy it.)

_**Hannah**__: _

_Gotta keep_

_One jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the clubs_

Hannah then activated one of the clubs which swinging crazily, Wing was strangely calm and gave Hannah a confidence frowned and grinned. He began to sing.

_**Wing**__:_

_I jump only what I can afford (__**Hawk**__: And that's everything!)_

_One jump ahead of the swinging_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_You guys don't think I have the skills_

_**Fred and Nana**__:_

_Awesome! _

_**Lilly**__: _

_Show off! _

_**Azure and Jade**__: _

_Rock on! _

_**Hannah**__**and Sora**__:_

_Take that!_

The white tiger and the silver wolf both have thrown training stars on Wing and Hawk, who they have easily avoided them.

_**Wing and Hawk**__: _

_Just a little prompt, guys_

They landed on the other side right next to the Jade Tortoise and rolled inside up and down, Hannah and the others have had enough by seeing only they have fun. So they decided to get each one of them a skateboard which came from nowhere and joined along with the avian brothers by skateboarding inside the training room, in spite of the four in-training warriors knew this is breaking the rules.

_**Together**__:_

_Flip it up high, fly up high, guys_

_**Wing**__:_

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_Skateboard is the best, right, Hawk?_

Lilly and Azure then skated to block the avian brothers.

_**Lilly and Azure**__: _

_Who?_

_Oh, It's sad Wing and Hawk hit the bottom_

_They become a one-man rise in skateboarding_

"Oh why, thank you." The brothers commented and the viper sisters blushed. Hannah and Jade humped.

_**Jade**__: _

_I'd blame parents except they ignored 'em_

Then, Hannah threw another shooting training star aimed on them, but luckily, they have dodged it! Wing and Hawk both smirked at the sister and brother.

_**Wing and Hawk**__:_

_Gotta skate to live, gotta fly to run_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_**Sora**__: _

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_**Fred**__: _

_One skip ahead of your doom_

_**Wing**__: _

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume (__**Nana**__: There he is!)_

_**Hannah**__: _

_One jump ahead of the hit man_

_**Jade**__: _

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_**Hawk**__: _

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

When they have gotten themselves into the centre of the hall and were surrounded by the obstacles and they dodged skillfully from the unexpected attacks, even they skated through the flames-holes floor. Flames came out, but it didn't left a burnt scratch on their clothes.

Just then, the door has slammed and they turned, the adults were standing in the middle of it, and they seemed very angry for the children.

_**Leo and Angel**__: _

_Stop, boys! _

_**The Furious Seven and Ana**__: _

_Enough!_

_**Shifu**__: _

_Outrage!_

_**Howard**__: _

_Scandal!_

However, the eight stars just needed to step aside and watched the show, and Jack was eating some snacks which the others were wondering where he got those from. In addition, they leaned against the wall and took some snacks from Jack's hands to eat.

"Boy, this is better than watching the movie." Jackie said and they nodded in agreement.

_**Children**__: _

_Let's not be too hasty_

_**Hannah**__: _

_Still I think they are rather scary_

_**Wing and Hawk**__: _

_Gotta skate to live, gotta fly to run_

_Otherwise we'd train along_

_**Adults**__: _

_Wrong!_

_**Wing and Hawk**__: _

_One jump ahead of the hoof beats (__**Leo and Angel**__: Stop, boys!)_

_**Lilly and Azure**__: _

_One hop ahead of the hump (__**Crane, Viper and Monkey**__: That's enough!)_

_**Jade and Nana and Fred**__: _

_One trick ahead of disaster (__**Tai Lung, Shifu and Ana**__: Scandal!)_

_**Hannah and Sora**__:_

_They're quick, but I'm much faster (__**Po, Tigress and Howard**__: Take that!)_

_**Children**__:_

_Here goes, better throw our hand in_

_Wish us happy landin'_

_All we gotta do is juuuuuuuuuuuummmppppppp..._

And so before they jumped, Crane, Leo and Angle both caught them by that second, the children grumbled. "Kids, you're _so_ trouble!" Crane furiously muttered.

"Chill out, Uncle Crane. At least we didn't break anything." Hannah stated and suddenly the training course that Mantis used to practice and sparring on fell into a broken pieces. Mantis gave each of them a dark look.

"Except that one." Jade added.

"Not helping." Lilly interjected.

"Not lying." He rejected quickly.

The children have lowered their heads in shame.

* * *

_**In the Reality World…**_

Everyone in the DreamWork has searched every corner and the whole Hollywood, and even they have checked the airport. None of them have the clue where the heck the eights stars have been.

"Do you find them?" John Stevenson asked one of the staff but he just shook his head instead.

"Darn it!" Melissa Cobb cursed as she and her crews have no clues either, and so as Mark Osborne and Brad Pitt.

They gathered at the main office of the studio and discussed the whole story. But all they knew that Angelina, Jack, Jackie, David, Dustin, Lucy, Ian and Seth have all suddenly gone missing in mystery.

"What should we do? Now do we have to call the police?" Mark suggested.

"No, I don't want the reporters know about this as I don't know what the result of letting them knows about this." Brad replied.

"So what should we do? We are totally no clue at all." Melissa said desperately.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. "SPECIAL DELIVERY." He shouted and John opened the door and signed the check, and the delivery boy left.

But underneath the delivery boy's mask, was _Blood Spear_. "Enjoy the _show_." He whispered in lowered tone.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: A Perilous Adventure Begins!

_Preview:_

_"Thread of Hope, here we come! HIYA!!" Hannah shouted as she loves adventures._

_"Wait a minute!" said Fred as they stared at him._

_"I'm not going to participate this time." He replied._


	14. A Perilous Adventure Begins!

**YESSSS! I have finally updated, and this is pretty long one, enjoy and don't flames on me, but the most importantly, review to me more and sent me some advices!!!! ENJOY!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**A Perilous Adventure Begins!**_

* * *

John has scanned the package and saw that it was sent for the crews of making Kung Fu Panda, the weird thing was, there was no name of the sender, "That's funny, I'd bet this is not from the boss." He said.

"Maybe it's from fans." One of the staffs guessed.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but there's no name on it except us." He replied.

"Let me see!" Melissa said as she grabbed the package out of John's hands and ripped the wrap-paper into pieces.

A DVD.

"A DVD!? What the fu*king joke that suppose to mean?" Mark snorted.

"Only one way to find out." Brad said as he played it in the video tape player, hoping is not the _tape_ what he was thinking about.

When the images appeared, it was blank at first, and then a creepy chilly voice with a cold, crimson eyes,_ "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. __**You don't know me, but I know you**__. The ones that you are looking is in another __**demission**__, there's no entrance neither exit. However, you will them during the in the demission in this __unlimited tape__. Enjoy." _It finished as the picture has changed into a place which was familiar to the crews.

"A…Kung Fu Panda? You've got to be kidding me!" Mark snorted, again.

"It is, but a little _slightly_ different." Melissa added as they all took a closer look.

They then soon found out, which every move of the villagers and the background, were all unlike their original movie! "Okay, this guy not only just kidnaps our stars and now he has taken the property of our movie!!" John madly shouted.

"Hey! Chill out, will ya? I mean, even though this guy has stolen the arts of KFP! It doesn't mean anything!!" Nicholas Marlet, writer of 'The Art of Kung Fu Panda' said.

While they were start to arguing, they heard a familiar voice, _"I wish Brad were here."_ Their heads got snapped by the voice as they recognized that that was Angie's voice! They quickly stared at the screen.

"Ah, did I just hear from imagination? Or did I just hear Angie's voice?" Mark got owed.

Then, another voice was coming up next, _"Yea and that will happen."_ It was Seth!

"What the fu*k?" Brad was exclaimed.

Soon, the images have appeared the characters of KFP and the eight stars in the screen, in the courtyard. However, it was no usual to see double of their characters from their movie and got confused by their situation.

"Whoa! I'm seeing double!!" Melissa shouted.

"Shut up, you're not the only who sees them." John stated.

Brad was in impact as he quickly shook the television, and shouted his wife's name, "Angie!? Honey? Honey, can you heard me!!?" he was out of control or mind as the crews were trying to calm him down, but suddenly,_ something has happened_.

* * *

_**--Back to the world of KFP--**_

Angie's ears have perked up with her eyes widened, though she could have sworn that she heard her husband's recalling. She turned her back behind them and staring at nowhere.

"Angie, what are you staring at?" Lucy asked.

"…" it took her three second to speak, "Nothing, it just, I don't know, maybe I was tired or something. I thought I heard Brad's shouting." She admitted.

"What!? Angie, you know that's impossible! I mean, how in hell does he or the voice come from?" Ian asked.

"I said I don't know, okay!?" she yelled, "I miss him so much and not to mention that even our unborn children are in great danger!" she started to sobbing, Ian then felt guilt in his stomach as he didn't like to see a girl crying.

The rest of the stars were almost forgotten that Angie's unborn babies were taken by a mysterious old man Han, Blood Spear. Suddenly, they heard someone was arguing and shouting in the air, they looked around and tried to seek the sources but no clues at all.

Finally, a voice was clear and loud, it spoke, "Angie? Is that you?" asked desperately from the sky as it appeared a mode screen with the background and the faces from the _**Reality World**_!

"I'm not the only one who can hear it, right?" Jack asked.

"No, you're not." Jackie replied.

"BRAD!!" Angie shouted with joy as they all saw an image which connected to the stars' world.

"Angie? Honey!? Is it really you? But how?" Brad asked lots of questions as Angie didn't know how to answer him.

But she just said, "It's a long story." She sighed.

After the eight stars had explained everything and they could see that their directors, the staffs and Brad's faces were all in disbelief and shocked. Just as they have expected, but the fact was in front of them, there were no excuses.

"Okay, so, Angie and Brad's unborn babies were kidnapped by a mysterious guy called Han, and pushed you into the world of Kung Fu Panda. Then suddenly, you found that you have turned into your own dubbing characters and it could only transform back into humans by until the sun goes down." John tried to make things straight, and he could see the stars nodded in the screen.

"Unbelievable." One of the staffs said in disbelief.

"Incredible." Another said.

"One more word and you'll be fired!" Mark scolded and they were silenced.

"Our babies were stolen?" Brad asked and saw his _feline_ wife nodded. He suddenly lost his mind as he walked out and kicked the wall by released his anger.

While the staffs helped Brad, John taken his place to speak, "Angie, Jack, guys, look. We'll find a way which we don't know how but we need more information about this Han guy while these tape still rolling." He explained the plan and they understand.

"Tape? What tape?" Seth asked with a frown.

"It's a long story." Melissa replied.

Shifu coughed loudly as everyone looked at him, "I'm sorry, but can we save this chitchat later? Because we have an important mission right now, but we'll assure of their safe." He said.

"Ooookayyy." Melissa replied, still couldn't believe of their statement.

"Melissa, we trust them, and this is the only way." Lucy said with hope and trust.

The directors both exchanged their looks and John was the first one said, "Fine, but just be careful. I would have not known how to manage if we had lost you."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. And stop teaching us like children as you're more annoying than our mothers." Jack added.

* * *

_**--KFP World--**_

The _'Reality Team' _has decided to start the researching and in the mean time, the _'Unreality Team' _has to continue their journey or something like that. But they promised that they will secretly watch or spied on them carefully, just in case. But Shifu told them that there were no need to worry and so as the directors might probably have to trust them, although they were their creation, they knew their characters. At last, they have decided to visit them when it was night.

"Okay, now we have known the plan, so let's-"

_CRASH_!

A glass crashes has interrupted Po as it came from the Jade Palace. When they went, they saw four wolves, three crocodiles and three boars, tried to steal the precious powerful weapons in the palace, how dare them!!

"Halt! Who goes there?" Shifu demand asked.

"We're the Fearsome Gang, and also _used to be_ part of Tai Lung's army." One wolf replied, and then everyone has stared at Tai Lung.

"Hey, _used to be_!" he defended.

"Godfather used to have an army? That is awesome!!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Godfather?" the Fearsome Gang was confused in unison. Suddenly, the gang has burst out laughter, "Hahaha, looks like Master Tai Lung is now Godfather Tai Lung!!"

"Oh no." Mantis murmured.

"Now you have crossed the line." Tai Lung said as he clenched his fist.

"Put the weapons down and we promise we won't make any harm!" Tigress commanded.

The Fearsome Gang snorted ironically, "I don't think so." They challenged.

"Kids, step aside. Daddy and I are going to fight." Viper said as the masters have held up their fighting stance.

"But, Mom, we're ready to fight!" Lilly said.

"No! You're not, you're too young and—'' Jackie has interjected Crane's speech.

"Hey, let them in. They are ready." He said for sure.

"…" at first the parents didn't reply, but then Shifu and Tai Lung both said, "Fine."

"Children!? This is easier that I thought." The boar said.

"Now, since this is your first battle. I'm trying to give you some difficult level for you, and that's _**no Dragon Power using.**_" Shifu ordered.

"What!? Then how are we supposed to defeat these yahoos without Dragon Powers?" Jade exclaimed.

"_**The weapons are everywhere**_, and that's the hint." He added with a smirked, leaving his grandchildren with an awestruck faces.

Meanwhile, Jack scanned the Jade Palace while they weren't noticing him, he found that there have been missing The Ring Blades, Set of Ninja Weapons, The Shield, Iron Fist of Justice and…"My fan!" Viper shouted has snapped Jack's thought. A boar was holding Viper's 'Lady Wind Song's fan'.

"And my 'Soul Screams'!!" Crane cried as they saw a crocodile was holding Master Shian's used to be his equipments of capturing the souls.

'_A ragged bag!?'_ the eights stars thought in unison weirdly. (A/N: Find out in my 'Twisted in Blood Curse'.)

"Argh! My Sword of Heroes!!" Po cried the loudest of all, a wolf got the Sword of Heroes.

"You want them, come and get it!" the Fearsome Gang has challenged them.

"You have mess with a wrong family." Hannah claimed as she cartwheel and made a Phoenix fighting stance.

"Then I guess it's on." A crocodile said with his sword held up high.

"Then on!" The Furious Seven, Ana, Shifu and four in-training Dragon Warriors shouted in unison.

The rest, were step aside and secretly helped them, guess. But then again, some have grabbed some snacks and watch as an entertainment.

Tigress has managed herself in front of a wolf as she cartwheel and flipped herself in the air and landed behind the wolf which he was holding The Shield. "I believe that this belongs to us! HIYA!!" she let out a cried of fighting as she kicked his butt out of his stand.

"One down, nine to go." She murmured with a smirked.

"Tigress, hands up!" she then heard her husband's recalling and she turned, she held up her hands even though she didn't know why.

The next thing she knew, was Po threw her in the midair as he tried to aim her to another wolf which he was holding the Sword of Heroes. "POOOO!!!!" Tigress's screams has echoed the hall. But luckily, it worked as she blindly punch the wolf with her strong strengthen fist.

The wolf has fainted, and so as he dropped the Sword of Heroes, Po and Tigress both picked it up. "Sorry about that." Po apologized and ready to embrace his wife's another fist.

He guessed right, Tigress has given him another strengthen punch, but lightly, and she leaned her face to his, "Next time you'd better let me know! Got it?" she warned and he nodded furiously.

But they didn't notice, that a boar prepared to fire a spear aimed on the couples, Hannah saw it and she shouted, "Mom! Dad!! Look out!" finally they have snapped out, but it was too late as the boar has already fired the spear.

Hannah was in a fast thought, when she saw the Golden Spear beside her. She then caught an idea, she grabbed it and threw it against the spear that the boar thrown. It flew straight in a perfect line as it defended her parents before a horrible accident happened. Turns out, it ended up by hitting another boar as it pulled him and hanged him against on the wall.

"Nice aim, Hannah!" Po commented and Hannah couldn't but blushed, she never thought that she has a good aiming.

Meanwhile, back to the Crane and Viper, they were surrounded by a crocodile and a boar, one was holding Crane's_ 'Soul Screams'_, and another one was holding Viper's _'Lady Wind Song's fan'_. And Crane and Viper has to get it away from him no matter what it takes. But bad news was, they didn't have weapons instead the enemies have, each has spear and shield.

"Any ideas? I'm opening for suggestions." Viper whispered.

"With these spears aim at us, I have no ideas." He replied.

Just then, Lilly and Azure have finished a boar by the way, and they then saw their parents were in danger. Suddenly, something has caught in their eyes as they turned.

"The Ring Blades." Lilly murmured. The legendary weapons which used to be carried by the Grand Masters Twin Weasels, these formidable blades were known to cut through any armour or stone.

"You're not going to—" it was too late, Lilly really has done something just as Azure thought. She grabbed the Ring Blades and tossed another one to Azure.

"I have always wanted to try these babies." Lilly said with excitement.

"But we never try this one before. Plus, they're sort of pretty sharp though." Azure claimed.

"Look, are you going to save Mom and Dad? Or just sit here and watch them die in front of us?"

"I think breaking one rule wouldn't get us into a big punishment." Azure replied as she nervously help up the blade.

"The Ring Blades were used by the Grand Masters Twin Weasels, right? They are **twins**, and so we are."

"But we're _**not**_ them!"

"Who cares? Maybe we're the _Previous Existence_ of them." Lilly ignored as she held up the blade and so did Azure, two sisters have held up the Ring Blades the same position in unison.

"Listen, Azure. When I count to three, fire aim on their spears, with your whole strength, just like when you practiced your Water Dragon Arrows." Lilly instructed and watched her little twin sister nodded slightly.

"On my count, 1…2…NOW!!!" Lilly yelled as the twin sisters have fired the Ring Blades in unison.

"Now, prepare to…WHAT THE!!?" the crocodile was astounded as his saw his spear was cut into a half by the Ring Blade, and so did the boar.

"Lilly! Azure!" Crane and Viper cried of their twin daughters who gave them a tail waved at them.

"Now here's our chance." Crane said.

"It's about time!" Viper added with a smile of victory on her face.

Within 15 minutes, Crane and Viper have managed to fight fairly against the crocodile and the boar. Just then, Hannah and Jade approached Lilly and Azure with the Golden Spear in Hannah's paws and spoke, "Did we miss something?"

"Nope, you're just right on time." Lilly replied as they watched it exciting.

"Hey, want some snacks?" Jack appeared and gave them some popcorns and candies.

"Where did you get these things anyway?" Hannah, Jade, Lilly and Azure both asked him in unison.

"…I don't know. They just suddenly appeared from somewhere, that's all." He replied and the in-training warriors stared at him with sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, to Tai Lung, Monkey, Ana, Mantis and Shifu, were facing two wolves which it was easy for them to knock them down. After they had done, Tai Lung simply heard something spilt out from the wolf's mouth.

"You may…have won this bat…tle, but they…shall…avenge…for us." And then he had gone.

''_They', who 'they'?" _Tai Lung thought deeply as he returned to his friends.

"WHOAA! THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!!" Seth exclaimed.

"I can't believe that we're actually seeing this in our lives." Jack whimpered said, with his eyes were watered by tears.

"Don't you dare to cry!" Angie said.

"Sorry." He replied as he quickly wiped the tears. The others have burst out and shared a warm laughter.

Suddenly, something in Hannah's paws has caught Monkey's eyes, "Um…Hannah, ar…are you holding the Golden Spear?" Monkey stammered asked.

"Huh!?" Hannah was confused as she looked down at her paws and saw the spear was still holding.

"You don't feel any heat?" Mantis asked and she shook her head.

"Any burn feeling at all?" Tai Lung asked, and replied him with the same reaction.

The masters were shocked, except Shifu, who wore a wide smile on his face. Then he began to speak a legend, "It is said that this mystical weapon was forged from the fires of Dragon Mountain. Its blade reflects the frozen flame of the Dragon's breath and is thought to be able to seek out evil within the hearts of any warrior. Only the purest and bravest may wield this blade, and anyone deemed unworthy will be burned by it." When he finished the story, he saw his guests and family were even more astounded than before.

"So…you're telling me that I'm now its owner?" Hannah asked for sure.

"Maybe, but it depends on the change of your heart." Shifu added.

Tai Lung then spotted the Ring Blades which Lilly and Azure were clenching, "And are you two holding the Ring Blades?" he asked as the twins quickly hid behind their backs, but it was no use.

Crane and Viper were snapped by Tai Lung's said as they looked at their daughters, "Lilly, Azure, put them back where they belong." They ordered and Tai Lung stopped them before the twins ready to put the blades back.

"Hey, you don't get my point, do you?" he asked and the couples have exchanged their looks.

Tai Lung sighed and said, "Did you even conjure that when those gang's spears almost approached you, it was them who actually save your life! And they used the blades well, even could compare the previous Grand Masters Twin Weasels. Isn't that right, Father?" He explained.

Shifu chuckled of his son and replied, "Then I guess that the Ring Blades have found their new masters." He could only say that.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" Lilly and Azure both exclaimed in unison.

"Alright then, let's call this a night!" Jack and Po shouted in unison, and everyone couldn't help but thought that they could be brothers.

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

Everyone has packed up their stuffs and meeting at the Main Gate. Sora, Nana, Fred, Wing and Hawk and their parents said that they would like to join their adventure until they stopped by in USA, also they wanted to explore the China though.

"Thread of Hope, here we come!" Hannah shouted as she loves adventures.

"Wait a minute!" said Fred as they stared at him.

"I'm not going to participate this time." He replied.

"What!? Why?" Sora asked.

"You want to know why?" Fred then sent each of them a glared. Then he cleared his throat and began to sing.

_**Fred: **__I've been a moving target_

_I've been a sitting duck_

_I've almost been an alligator's food!_

_And all because somebody with more courage than good sense_

_Had to be rescued from his own ineptitude!_

_Well if commoners with not so much to live for want to jeopardize their lives_

_Maybe that should be allowed_

_But a frog is born for higher things and shouldn't risk his life_

_Like an ordinary member of the ninjas_

_**Nana: **__But Fred_

_That's what you do for a friend, oh_

_That's what you do for a friend_

_That's what you do for a friend, my friend_

_That's what you do for a friend_

_**Hannah: **__You hang on through the hard times_

_**Hawk: **__Make 'em laugh when they're feeling low_

_**Lilly: **__And when danger's near you say_

_**Wing: **__No fear_

_**Azure and Jade: **__And you go where you have to go_

_And you never back down_

_**Sora: **__And you'll never back out_

_**Lucy and Viper: **__You're fightin' even when you're filled with doubt_

_**Angie and Tigress: **__That's what you do for a friend, oh_

_That's what you do for a friend_

_That's what you do for a friend, my friend_

_That's what you do for a friend_

_**Fred: **__Zipping into danger_

_Dashing into traps_

_Rushing into an untimely end_

_You foolhardy heroes will end up_

_With your backs against the wall in deep trouble once again!_

_**Seth: **__Now some may think it noble to die like that_

_And be immortalized in songs about the past_

_And you may think it wise to have a harrowing demise_

_So that life's exciting right up to the last_

_**Nana and Angie: **__But Fred (__**Angie**__: Seth)_

_That's what you do for a friend, oh_

_That's what you do for a friend_

_That's what you do for a friend, my friend_

_That's what you do for a friend_

_**Crane and David: **__And you even stick your neck out_

_**Viper and Lucy: **__No matter how scary it gets_

_**Monkey and Jackie: **__You go out on a limb_

_When the chances are slim_

_**Ana: **__And you do it with no regrets_

_**Together: **__And you never give up_

_**Po and Jack: **__You never give in_

_**Tigress and Angie: **__You keep on trying_

_**Boys: **__Through thick and thin_

_**Girls: **__That's what you do for a friend, oh_

_That's what you do for a friend_

_That's what you do for a friend, my friend_

_That's what you do for a friend_

Nana stumped her feet towards to Fred and tried to ask him politely which the best, "How about I give you the Golden pebble?" she whispered asked, not wanted him to hear but actually he did.

"Including the Sliver pebble?" he added quickly.

"Not gonna happen." and so as the feline.

"I prefer to quit."

"I prefer to kick your butt."

"Golden pebble is done." Fred and Nana shook their hands as a deal.

And so they were ready to face the greatest adventure ever, joined with friends from different world, new worlds, new cultures, new adventures and new friendship! What will happen next? Find out the next chapter!

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Trouble at the Thread of Hope

_Preview:_

_"You have an issue?" Jackie asked._

_"What? No, no, no, no…." it took a few seconds for David to admit, "yes." He finally gave up._

_"By the way, what village will us across?" Viper then asked with worries._

_"Kui Village? Is there something wrong?" Shifu replied and suddenly he has covered his ears as Viper screamed the loudest screams of her life._


	15. Trouble at the Thread of Hope

Now I could only have spare time on Saturday and Sunday, so my update might be a little bit slow though.

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Trouble at the Thread of Hope**_

* * *

After 45 minutes of walking pass a few mountains and crossed the rivers, they had stopped by a trail and hid themselves under the trees' shades for a short rest.

"Man, and I thought jogging was the worst!" Jack complained as he panted hardly.

"It's the good thing that I'm not carrying the babies." Angie added and huffing.

Hannah stared at them a few seconds and then she finally spoke, "Are you two couples?" she asked.

"WHAT!!? HELL NO!!!" they shouted in unison.

"Whoa, easy there, I was just asking, that's all." She claimed.

"Well you better. Because I'm _**married**_." Angie stated.

"Who? That Brad guy?" Lilly joined in their chatting, Angie nodded.

Then, Lucy cut in, "Well duh, they have been married for over 3 years. And they've got a daughter, two adopted sons, and included the unborn twins, that should be five kids, right?" she asked.

"What can you expect? We love kids!" Angie replied joyfully.

"As what you said, you and Brad are perfect couples, and you guys love kids. Except David has an _issue_ on children." Ian spilt the beans which made them burst out a small laughter.

Jackie then overheard their chat, and he eyed on David weirdly, "You have an issue?" Jackie asked.

"What? No, no, no, no…." it took a few seconds for David to admit, "yes." He finally gave up.

"Aw, come on, admit it like a real man!" Dustin said as he tried to give David a push, but then David has lost his balance as he fell onto the ground and so as his iPod was out, too.

Wing curiously picked it up and got accidentally press 'Play' button and it played a music karaoke. The children's bodies couldn't help but started to shake with the beats, and so as their hearts were somehow are one. (A/N: From Pokemon Diamond and Pearl new Opening Song, 'High Touch', the rhythms were good so I decided to make up lyrics by myself. Don't flame on me.)

_**Hannah:**__ Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_We fight, make up, fight again_

_I have a lot to say_

_But most of all_

_"Thank you for being here!"_

_**Sora:**__ Companions on a journey, compassion in life_

_I pretend to understand_

_But actually_

_"I'm so glad you are here!"_

_**Lilly: **__Nice partners!_

_**Wing:**__ Nice rivals!_

_**Azure: **__I'll push you_

_**Hawk:**__ Pull you_

_**Nana and Fred: **__When I look up, the sun seems so bright_

_**Together: **__Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_If it goes well, let's high five!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_If we cave in, we'll get back in shape!_

_As long as we are together_

_**Jade:**__ It is too early to give up! GO GO GO!_

_**Together: **__Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_It went well, let's high five!_

_Shake hands with the battle opponent!_

_As long as we are together_

_**Jade: **__We can go much farther! GO GO GO!_

_**Together: **_

_GO GO GO! GO GO GO!_

"That's a nice song you've got here." Wing commented as he gave David back his iPod.

"Well, I sometimes listen to it as in spare time." He replied sheepishly.

"Didn't I mention that that was a children song?" Ian asked with a smirk on his face.

"You're not helping!" he furiously shouted at him.

"And not to mention the songs in your iPod are all children songs." Seth added while the others were snickering.

"I SAID ENOUGH!!!!" they have burst out laughter.

"By the way, what village will us across?" Viper then asked with worries.

"Kui Village, is there something wrong?" Shifu replied and suddenly he has covered his ears as Viper screamed the loudest screams of her life.

However, everyone except Shifu, hadn't covered their ears by that second, their eardrums were shuddered a bit, "Holy Jesus Christ! What the hell were you screaming?" Jack shouted.

"Jack, you're shouting." Shifu stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I think that her screams has messing up my mind!" Jack shouted again.

Shifu ignored it, and Crane walked beside his wife and tried not to shout instead of soft talking, "Viper, could you at least tell us the reason of your screaming?" he asked.

"Well, it was nothing…but," she paused as she needed to have some time for considering, at last, she sigh and spoke, "you all have the right to know."

She took a deep breathe and began, "Kui Village was my homeland."

There was a shocked, except for the stars as they all knew that the short movie _'Secrets of the Furious Five'_ already, "Well then that's a good news. We could take a visit by stopping there." Ana said innocently.

"No! You don't understand." Viper sighed deeply as they saw sadness and hatred in her eyes.

"You said Kui Village _was_ your homeland. What happened?" Dustin asked, hoping that she could give them a direct answer.

She stared at them a while, but they have the right to know, "I lived with my parents happily there in my childhood. Everything was fine until Master Oogway's arrival. He could see that I have the talent of Kung Fu as you all knew that I'm the Master of Viper Style, I was excited back then. However, my parents refused him as they wanted me to become a maiden instead of wasting time of doing or learning Kung Fu. I was very upset, I had finally have found something that I really wanted to spend the rest of life of learning that the thing I really love. Then, I ran away and never return, and then, I met Crane." She turned her stare on Crane, who was blushing.

"Then you two became best friends and both having the same dreams of being Kung Fu Master, is that right?" Dustin asked again and they nodded in unison.

"That is soooo romantic!" Lilly and Azure both said dreamily in unison.

"But you never told me that you were running away, you told me that you were homeless and your parents had died in a fire! I believed in that!" Crane claimed.

"I'm so sorry, Crane. But I don't have any choice…"

"You have, except you don't know how to use it." He replied coldly as he soared in the air for cool his mind. "I'll meet you guys at the Thread of Hope!" he shouted in the air.

Viper felt heartbroken as she started to regret of not telling him and her family about the truth at the beginning, Mantis hopped onto her forehead and tried to cheer her up, "Hey, don't be upset, Viper. Crane is not that _kind_ of man, trust me. He'll forgive you soon, _I hope._" Lucy hissed him.

"Thanks, guys. Just give me a moment of silence, please." She pleaded and they understood.

During the walking, there was no joking, chatting, and no sign of Crane's return.

* * *

_**Reality World**_

Meanwhile, the crews have stopped their researching for a break, "Did you find anything?" Melissa asked Mark with panted heavily.

"Ya think?" Mark gave an obvious look as he showed her his empty hands.

In a second, Melissa has quickly slapped Mark's back head, "Ouch! Why?" he cried.

"Quick get up, you useless thing! Take an example from them!" she said as she pointed at Brad and John, who were continuing their working and never stop for rest.

Mark saw them as his heart started to melt, "Brad is trying to save his beloved wife, and John is going do his best to save his friends." He silently spoke.

"You mean, our friends?" she stated.

Then, Mark and Melissa both grinned, Mark got up and said, "Come up, let's help those big yahoos a little push." Melissa giggled and returned to their position.

* * *

_**The Thread of Hope**_

It spent them 20 minutes till they approached the Thread of Hope, however, there was still no sign of avian warrior. Viper began worry, slowly Tigress stood beside her and said, "Don't worry about him, I think he's fine. He just needs some time, that's all." She said and Viper gave her feline friend a weak smile.

"Man, when the last time you two had been arguing?" Po asked.

"…Mmm…I think, about _**15 years ago**_." She replied innocently, the others got split their saliva in shocked.

"Wow, you two…are deeply in love…so…great." Ana stammered said.

"What do you mean?"

"No, seriously. If that was the last time arguing, then what kind of arguing?" Tai Lung curiously asked.

At first, Viper blushed a little bit, and she hid her face and said, "We were arguing about a problem…" she shyly said.

"And what kind of problem?" Monkey asked.

"A CANDY PROBLEM!" finally she released it and saw her friends were awestruck and eye-widened, "We were thinking about share a half of cinnamon apple, but Crane insisted that he let the whole for me, but then I wanted him to have it, and it continued and continued, at last, we had a fight and an arguing. Turns out, we spent two hours by solved the candy problem as we just share a half." The green tree viper embarrassedly explained as she lowered her head to the ground.

There was a moment of silence, and then Mantis finally spoke, "That is the most unusual arguing that I had ever heard." The others nodded in agreed.

Viper's face has turned into as crimson red as tomato, "Are we going to across the bridge or what?" she snapped.

"Fine." Angie humped.

When they took a first step on the old bridge, it felt it was easily to break, Po saw this situation in eye-widened as he quickly backed out, and everyone stared at him weirdly. "Po! What are you doing?" Howard asked.

He gulped by just looked below the bridge and said hesitantly, "Uhh, yeahhh, is there maybe a way to get around the bridge? And in my record, I had never crossed the Thread of Hope!" Po said while twiddling his fingers.

Shifu looked at Po and remember about his large weight. They wouldn't want to risk him after all. Tai Lung then got an idea, but it could be risky, and there's no telling it would work or not, they had no choice.

"Po, do you remember how you became the dragon warrior?" Tai Lung asked.

"Uhhh, well I used those fireworks to launch myself inside the-"Po stopped as he now knew what Tai Lung and Shifu were planning as he could see they both shared smirking at him.

Po begun shaking his head and said "Oh no, no, no NO!" Po cried as his family approached him.

They all charged at Po and managed to weigh down his feet. Moments later, Shifu was able to get a favor from a fireworks store owner to borrow his fireworks cart. The rest of the Furious Seven, Ana and the in-training Dragon Warriors have managed to put Po on a deadlock on the ground, but he was struggling too much, even Tai Lung and Hannah couldn't hold him for long.

"We gotta find some way to hold him!" Viper said while struggling to tie Po's arms with her body, Lilly and Azure helped her too.

"I'm opening for suggestions!" Monkey and Jade both yelled by holding Po's legs.

"Dad! Come on, take it like a man! And beside, this _isn't_ the first!!" Hannah claimed as she was holding her father's head along with her mother.

"Hannah! You're not me, you don't know how it felt when you sat on a firework cart!!" Po rejected her.

"Yea, and it's not easy to able to stay calm when you were in the mid-air." Jack added as he conjured the experience liked Po's.

"You are not helping, Jack!!" they yelled at him in unison.

"Why not try to use acupuncture to paralyze him?" Leon then asked.

"Please, with these fats within his body, there won't be a scratch even he fell down a cliff." Mantis cracked a joke.

Sora sighed as he waved his hands for a little warm-up, "Hannah, Master Tigress, could just let go Master Po's head?" he requested.

Although, Tigress has a doubt a moment, but then she and Hannah let go Po's head. "Ah…Sora, what are you doing?" he stammered asked.

"This just hurt a second." He snickered with he trained his fist.

"What is he doing?" Jade whispered.

"HACHAAA!!" Sora cried as he let two fingers on Po's head, one was holding his forehead and another was holding his back head. And within a second, Po has fallen in doze while he was snoring. The masters were astounded except the ninja warriors.

"Sora, what did you do?" Hannah surprisingly asked.

"Let's just say that I actually calm him down." He replied.

"It's called 'The Sleeping Distracting Koura'." Nana added.

"There's no such thing as-''Jade then was interrupted by Fred's demonstration. And again, Jade has followed his father's footstep by joining him sleeping.

The in-training Dragon Warriors watched in jaws dropped, "Whoa, I better write this down." Lilly said as she took that skill on notes.

Meanwhile, Shifu has come back with a bunch of fireworks, he then saw his students were sleeping on the ground, he then asked the rest of his students, "What just happened? And how did you manage to knock him down even not using the acupuncture?" he curiously asked.

"Master Shifu, there are lots of different skills than Kung Fu that you had never known in this world." Howard simply replied his question.

Everyone then lifted Po onto the cart and Shifu tied him onto the cart with the rope he had bought along in his saddle bag. Tigress carried her little son in her one arm, Jade was sounded asleep sweetly.

"Ah man, I wished I were the one who fell asleep." Hannah grumbled.

Po was still dazed, but they knew they only had moments before he would snap out of it, and so they moved the cart in front of the bridge, and aimed it vertically so that it would head towards the other side of the two bridges connecting the gap. Shifu then lighted one of the matches that Leon was given and lit the fuses, they all prayed that this would work.

Po then returned to reality and said, "Wait, what the? Oh no." as he looked down and saw the cart, but it was too late, the cart was launched.

It had released a flurry of colorful flares as Po shot across the bridge. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" his screams has echoed the area of the bridge. The eight stars couldn't believe they would replay the history, a history that they will never forget.

"Wow, that's a one great view of fireworks." David commented.

"Too bad it isn't night now." Jackie added.

When Po has landed on the other side of the bridge, he got up and cleaned the dusts which on his fur, he waved to his other side bridge friends and family safely. The gang and warriors wiped their sweats and sighed in relief.

"Well, he's okay, then let's go." Fred said.

"Yes, and Wing, Hawk, Leon, Angel, you family will fly across to the other side of the bridge with Po, we'll be joining up with you guys later." Tai Lung requested and the avian family nodded as they began to fly across.

While they were walking across the bridge, Mantis then suddenly recalled the memory of their battle with Tai Lung and some other villains in the bridge, "Hey, Monkey, what kind of villains if they tried to robe the bridge?" he asked.

"That's easy, they usually boars and wolves." Monkey replied and then something has happened.

Suddenly, before they finished the bridge, figures happened from the forest and blocked the entrance and exit of the bridge, some were surrounding Po and the America avian family, but most of them surrounded the kung fu masters, the eight stars and Japanese ninjas.

"Oh crap." Hannah cursed.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Jackie ordered.

"Guys, this is no time for lecture!" the kung fu masters and the rest of the stars yelled at Jackie and Hannah.

Just then, Jade has finally woke up and then asked, "Hm? What's going on?"

"Is about time!" the in-training Dragon Warriors shouted as they all held on their fighting stances.

"Put down your moneys and we'll let you cross the bridge." One of the wolves said.

"I don't think so." Tigress glared at him as she started to growl.

"Have any villains know who we are?" Mantis grumbled. And then, everything was in a flash…

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Crane's POV**_

I walked aside a rock and leaned against it, and have a deep thought, I can't believe that Viper, my best friend, my lover, my half, could lie to me! I sighed and started to pray, "What can I do? Should I forgive her? Or should we have to keep a distance to each other? Master Oogway, I need your guidance."

Suddenly, a peach petal fell on my wing, I glanced at it and then I saw a spiritual figure with petals surrounded him, was standing in front of me, it was Master Oogway!

"Master Oogway!" I quickly stood up and bowed to him.

Oogway raised up his hand and said, "There, there's no need to bow, young Master Crane." He politely said.

"Yes, Master." I did what he said as I rose up my head.

He looked at me deeply and began to say, "You have trouble, haven't you? What kind of trouble, a love problem?" he chuckled a little.

"It is Viper. She had told me a truth that I never imagined before we approached the Kui Village." I complained as I turned my head.

"What truth? A lie?" he then asked and I didn't reply but nodded.

I then slowly explained the story, "At first, I thought we are the most happiest couples in the world, but then turns out, she lied me that her parents had died in a fire accident and homeless, I trusted her and treated her as I thought we were _alike_!" I released the anger that I ever shouted.

Oogway stared at me a while, and then he smiled at me and said, "Alike?"

I have got accidentally split the beans, but since the truth has revealed, why not, I took a deep breathe and said, "My parents died in a terrible accident. They're gone when I was five, they died by a fire. There was once a fire-criminal around my village, he loved to set up a fire and watched the people with burn injuries and the screams of pain satisfied, my parents cared the others than themselves, I could swear that they were so hell-bent on having another kid that there safety didn't madder at all. When the last one has out, they got trapped in the building and it got hit by a lightning, flash has blinded my eyes a while and it caused a deep wound in my heart, I was frozen and did nothing, nothing, from that day moment, I am a Astraphobia (Fear of thunder and lightning). I also talk less and was alone, until I met Viper, who she told me that she had the same incident that happened on her, which I thought it was true, we have so much in comment then as we were soon became friends." I explained as tears started to fell down on my beak.

"Then do you love her?" Master Oogway then asked.

"Of course I love her, more than anything!" I claimed. "It's just…I don't know should I continue to love her." I added with heartbroken.

"Then if you really love her, you will forgive her. No matter what kind of lies within, they never come between your loves. But if it not, then you still don't know what's the true meaning of _'love'_." He said.

I was astounded a while, before I could say anything, Master Oogway started to fade, "Seems my time is limited, before I go, I could leave you a question, Young Master Crane. _Do you think Viper's love is unreal?_" he left me a question and then he was gone.

The question kept echoing in my mind, "Do I think that her love is unreal?" I murmured the question, after a few minutes, I have finally got an answer!

I began to soar as I was going back to the Thread of Hope as quick as possible, when I saw Viper at the first sight, I knew that she was mine and so as she. Once I hugged her, I will apologize to her deeply, even I will cry or begging for forgiveness, "Hang on, Viper, I'm coming back. And I will tell you that I really love you, no matter what past or lies you had told you, I'm always love you!" I mumbled and soon I have reached to the Thread of Hope.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: A Break at Kui Village

_Preview:_

_"What do you think is this?" Hawk curiously asked as he lightly touched the curio._

_"Hawk! Don't!!" Wing cried but it was too late, the curio has smashed into pieces on the ground._

_"Mother, Father, I have come home." Viper said bravely._

_Hannah's eyes have twitched, "Something is wrong." she said._


	16. A Break at Kui Village

_Man, it took me 3 days and 2 nights to make up this chapter like this, also, got inspired by one episode from 'Reaper', mixed a little bit in this and the following chapters._

_P.S: I don't own 'Reaper', 'KungFu Panda'._

_Warning: The next chapter is going to be a little bloody and fleah. More like supernatural-fic. ENJO & REVIEW!!_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**A Break at Kui Village**_

* * *

The battle was still continuing, but the thieves from the forest have kept going on, they could barely handle any much longer.

"How many are these gang?" Ana shouted.

"From this position, they're at least 80 or over 90!!" Shifu replied the shouting.

"Thank you." Tai Lung add with_ 'Not helping.' _tone.

Viper was surrounded by the wolves and Lilly, Azure and the others couldn't get there closer because of their busy statement. Viper has no more to run or flee, the only way out was below her the deepest great falling!

"Agra! Get off of me!!" Seth shouted as he pushed the wolf out of him, but to his surprise, he pushed the wolf to the end of the bridge as it also hit another wolf who was also trying to attack Po. He got shocked and so did the others.

"Don't you even dare to touch me, you son of the bitch!" (A/N: didn't mean to.) Angie shouted as she kicked the boar with _light_ strength, also has the same reaction as Seth.

"What the hell is going on?" Jackie was exclaimed as he was the same, and so as the others.

Suddenly, the eight stars have all felt something new in their body, a new power and strength filled their hearts and minds. Maybe, they were not only just becoming their own characters, but also have their strength and the styles of kung fu!

"WHOA! NOW WE"RE TALKING!!" Jack yelled as he unleashed his awesomeness 'Po style' kung fu, he allied with Po and they worked together perfectly, like brothers or double-selves. The others have followed Jack's instruction, except Lucy.

When Lucy tried to get close to Viper, she was blocked by the wolves. "Viper!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy!!" Viper cried back, one of the wolves has enough of their moment as he held up his axe high and broke a huge hole which caused Viper to fall off the bridge.

"AHHHHH!!!" Viper's screams has trembled everyone's eardrums.

Before Lucy could cry, she felt a strong and _unusual_ wind flew across her. Then slowly, they have seen that it was Crane, with Viper onto his back! They have sighed of relief as they continued their battle.

Viper's eyes have slowly opened and then she saw the picture of her love, Crane, with a comfort smile on his beak, "Crane!" she cried as she kissed him tenderly. Although Crane got shocked a moment but slowly, he enjoyed it.

Then, something was blowing in Crane's deep mind, _'Master Oogway was right, I don't need to care about the past, right now I love her no matter what kind of secrets or past blinds me.'_ He thought.

However, their kiss wouldn't last for long as Mantis has interjected them, "Hey! Sorry of interrupting, but can you please kiss later after we had deal with these gangs!!!" he yelled. The couples shrugged as they have no choice and they will finish with the kiss later.

After 30 more minutes, they had finally finished and won a victory. Mostly had escaped but they have caught some of them and would begin to demand them for asking some questions.

"Who sent you?" Shifu was first, and with his tone was full of serious.

The wolf snorted and said, "Why should we tell you? Even you killed me, my troop would avenge me." He then began to laugh.

"I'm asking you again, _**who sent you?**_" Shifu shouted as he clenched the wolf's vest.

"…It's-GRAH!!" he cried of pain before he spilt the beans, they spotted his neck was hit by a poisoned needle.

Crane pulled it and exanimate it, he thought a while and finally he spoke the result, "Hmm, must be some poison plants from North, and it is too rare to see that having this strong venom." He exclaimed.

Viper then thought and then she asked, "How strong the venom does?"

"About, ar, over 80 percent, one touch can be as burn as in flame of Dragon. Why do you ask?" He described.

"Nothing, just you know, nothing." She whispered._ 'If my calculations are correct, the venom must be from my clans.' _She thought. And so they continued their journey, until they would have a break at Kui Village, Viper's homeland.

While they were walking, they were talking about the battle on the bridge as they conjured that the eight stars have suddenly found themselves that they have had alike skills, strength and ability as the other eight masters.

"So, what you're saying is, that you maybe **us** but came from different demission?" Po asked and they nodded slightly. Although, the masters' faces showed that they were not surprised, if they know that they are humans, they wouldn't even think of anything would be more surprise than being a human.

"Here, guys! I think we're here!!" Hannah cried as she pointed at the light from below, they ran over and saw the whole village of the valley was lit up for preparing the sundown. The lights shined beautifully and so as the view was warm and peaceful harmony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Kui Village." Viper announced.

* * *

_**--Kui Village Main Street--**_

While they were walking to the top of the mountain of the village where Viper used to live with her parents, they have found a cannon was beside at the entrance.

"Hey, Viper, what is that?" Mantis asked curiously.

"That!? Oh, that's just an old cannon, we use it as for, well, fireworks or defense system." The green tree viper replied.

The children scanned it a while and then Lilly spoke, "Mom, can we stay here for a while, we promise we'll catch up on you guys later."

At the primal, the adults weren't agree, but they then have a twisted that the children wouldn't cause any trouble too soon, "Okay, just go straight to the top of the mountain, dear." Viper said.

"Okay! We'll meet up on you later!!" the children waved their paws and wings to them until they were out of their sight.

"Are they gone?" Hannah spoke.

"Yep." Lilly smirked.

"Good, let's get started." Sora said.

They wanted to test the cannon if it still works, Fred then found a rope was connected with the cannon, he curiously pulled the rope lightly, and then.

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_

A blank firing boomed, which shocked everyone on the ground. The children were stunned by that moment, and slowly they cheered. "WOW! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, BABY!!" cried Wing and Hawk, with their wings held up in the air.

"So what are we going to do with cannon? Any ideas? Even crazy can accept it." Hannah asked her fellow friends.

Nana thought and then she suggested, "How about a _trembling_ reputation?" everyone has exchanged their looks as they accepted her idea.

_BBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

They have fired another blank firing, and so as their hearts were thrilled and filled with excitement. "That's great! Reputation rules!" Hannah cried. They gave each other a high five.

"Hey, hey, hey! But I don't think it's lucky to be firing blanks." Sora hesitantly asked.

"But where do we find a bomb?" Lilly asked.

"I've prepared for it! Bowling ball!!" Hawk declared as he grabbed the bowling ball from his massive backpack.

"You're genius!! MAN!" they all commented the hawk.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the adults, they have made themselves to the top of the hill of the village, they spotted a wooden house there. Although Viper felt a little nervous because she have hadn't seen her parents for years, Crane could saw worried and nervous in his love's eyes, he placed his right wing beside Viper's curled body and gave her a winked.

She smiled as her heart was melt and felt more comfort by his wings. She knew that she was doing a right thing, and so as the others. She then took a deep smooth breathe, "Whew, okay, this is it." She said and they nodded as they walked to the front door.

Crane helped his wife to knock the door, three times. A female voice spoke, "Who is it?"

Viper has lowered her eyelashes as if she was going to cry, "It's me…_Mother_." She softly said.

Viper's mother didn't reply her daughter instead of the door was opened quickly. Then, they saw that Viper's mother was alike Viper! Except she has fangs and the size was bigger than Viper, Viper's mother slowly climbed towards Viper and tried to look closer, "Viper? Is it really you?" she whispered with tears wailing in her eyes, and hoped that she say 'yes'.

However, the tears have watered Viper's eyes and she didn't want to let her mother heard her saying with choked by the tears, so she nodded in reply instead.

"Oh Viper, We missed you so much! Where had you been?" her mother cried and let the tears fell on her daughter's blossom flowers.

"Mother, I have had been in the Valley of Peace, and started to learn…um…" it was hard for her to say, "_kung-fu_." She finally spoke those and Viper's mother was astounded.

"What did you say?" she asked again with eyes widened.

"I…I…" before she could finish it, another voice cut in.

"Sabrina, who is it?" another green tree viper appeared behind his wife and it was Viper's father. He has long white whiskers and so as his eyebrows were also long and white. The Great Master Viper, who used to have his awesomeness poison fang technique. His poison fangs were destroyed by a Gorilla bandit. But luckily, it had only broken a half, the rest could make them sharp again.

"Dear, a miracle happens, our daughter has returned!" Viper's mother, Sabrina cried over her husband, and so as the old viper was shocked. He leaned closer as he wanted to look clearly at his daughter.

Then, Viper's father caught someone in his eyes as he looked behind his daughter, "Shifu." He murmured.

"It's been a while, old friend." The red panda as everyone has turned their attention on Shifu.

"Uh, Master Shifu, you know Viper's father?" Po asked.

"We were friends when we were under Master Oogway's teaching." He answered.

"Technically it's been 56 years if I correctly say." Viper's father stated. "Maybe we should talk inside instead of standing there like a statue. This is the happiest day that my daughter has returned." He spoke with joy as they all went inside the wooden house.

* * *

When the kids have put the bowling ball into the hole of the cannon, and Nana lit up her matches and fired the rope, and made the loudest, most tremble 'kabooo' fire boom of all China. Before it fired, Wing then got a hit in his mind and then he asked his brother in rush.

"Ah, I've almost forgotten. Hawk, what style do you play lately, straight or swinger?" Wing asked with fear.

"Swinger. Why do you ask?" Hawk innocently asked.

"Oh shit!" his fear has begun.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked weirdly.

"BRACE YOURSELF!!" Wing cried as they all braced themselves for waiting the bomb fired!

* * *

Everyone has gathered in a room, and Viper's father was sitting on a throne, which made him as a Chief. "Mother, Father, I have come home." Viper said bravely.

"I know, and I can see that you have brought your friends. Tell me, what brings you here, little one?" the great master asked.

"Well, first of all, they(masters) are not just friends, they are my _family_." She corrected and she could saw another shocked and astounded in her parents' eyes. "And secondly, we just came here to have a break, and then we'll leave to the Purity City by tomorrow."

"Hmmm, they are now your family, and then I accept it. But do tell me, this isn't the most shockers unless you're **married**." He joked and laughed slightly.

Viper was now in a headache as she didn't what to say, but then before she could say anything, Crane blocked her and helped her speech, "Indeed, she is, **father**." Crane bravely declared.

"Crane." Viper whispered.

This time, Viper's parents were eye-widened as teacups, they could never thought that their little snake had been married, with a red-crowned crane as their son-in-law! Viper's father would have never allowed this happened if they had guarded their daughter strictly.

It took a moment for the elder green tree vipers spoke, "I'm sorry, but is this some kind of joke or what? You're married with this.. this _Crane_?" His wife smacked him in the back of his head, sending him reeling on his 'knees'. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Honestly Yi, sometimes I don't understand you!" His wife commented, giving her son-in-law a grin. "Please excuse my husband; it's been a very long day if you can imagine. I'm Viper's mother Sabrina, nice to meet you." She took Crane into a hug, so much for the young green tree viper and the red-crowned Crane a relief.

Viper smiled faintly, but Yi seemed don't like the idea of letting his only daughter to be married with Crane, she was supposed to be married with a god-look and well-off another green tree viper. While the masters chatted with Sabrina, Viper and Yi kept their voices at a whisper to make sure nobody else heard them.

"_Dad, why are you being so tough on Crane?"_

"_I'm not being tough. I'm just your father, and it's my job to make sure my daughter is happy."_

"_But I am happy with him! Don't you respect that?"_

"_Of course I do… I was just stunned that you would fall in love with this…crane, that's all…"_

"_Does it even matter that he's a red-crowned Crane? We love each other, and that should be good enough for you."_

"…_But he is a crane, you're a viper. Don't you understand?"_

"_I understand that, but that doesn't detract from the reality that we are already having children. We' have gotten married and that's the end of it."_

"_No, that's not the end of it. I expressly forbid you from disgracing yourself like—did you say that you two have already had children?"_

"_First of all, disgrace!? I'm a disgrace because I want to marry the man I love? What's wrong with you!? And secondly, yes, you have granddaughters."_

"_Fine, but I have to ta…."_

_BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! _

_BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBB!!!_

Two cannons bomb have fired that everyone in the village were stunned and frightened. No one knew what did that, but the masters knew who created the fear.

"Kids!" the parents of the children had had enough as they ran off to the entrance of the village, Yi and Sabrina were following with them, too.

* * *

The bowling ball has smashed a gigantic stone into pieces, and with smokes surrounded it. But strangely, the bowling ball was still good as new.

"Seems to have blown up a tomb." Sora reported as he could see each pieces have some ink on it.

"Something seems to have been blown out." Hannah added.

"Hey, what's this?" Azure asked as they all turned to Azure, who was pointing at something. An ancient curio.

"What do you think is this?" Hawk curiously asked as he lightly touched the curio.

"Hawk! Don't!!" Wing cried but it was too late, the curio has smashed into pieces on the ground. Dark mist flew out and slowly vanished in the air, with evil laughs filled in the air.

Hannah's eyes have twitched, "Something is wrong." she muttered.

"You'd bet it is!!" they heard an angry shouted behind them as they slowly turned, they shrieked as their parents were standing beside the entrance, tapping their foot on the ground impatiently.

"Boy, we're in dead bean trouble, man." Wing announced.

"Don't. say. any. word." Lilly warned as she gave him a dark look.

Before the adults began to tell-off their children, a mouse interrupted, "Chief! Chief!! Something terrible just happened!!" the mouse shouted in a rush.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Family Problems-Meeting Viper's Family

Preview:

_"So, this is how they called 'Like daughter, like father', huh?" Yi scowled apparently to Lilly and Crane._

_"Chef, we've got a serious problem! The school students are all possessed!!!" the mouse cried._

_"WHAT!? But how could be!!?" Yi shouted._

_"Um, excuse me." everyone has turned their attention at Crane, "I'll suggest that I'll go in there." Crane suggested._


	17. Family Problem, Meeting Viper's Family

Okay, guys, next week is my first-term exam, so I will be not update in a while, or maybe two weeks. But you probably was thinking 'Not to worry', or 'Whatever.' or something like that. Anyway, enjoy and don't flames on me.

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Family Problems-Meeting Viper's Family**_

* * *

After 3 hours of punishment, the children had gotten themselves a body of full of pain and sore bones within their body.

Po, Tigress, Crane and Viper were all in a headache of their children, they couldn't spoil them anymore and must teach them about disciple. Hannah and the rest of the in-training Dragon Warriors were thinking about how to escape their 'mighty' claws.

"Children," Po spoke first, "how many times must we tell you that…" Hannah then interjected his speech.

"Do not to touch anything or to play with it." She finished, tried to ignore him.

"Right, you know it and you break it." Po scolded.

"But, Master Po, this wasn't Hannah's idea or her fault." Sora stepped in.

"Oh yea? Then whose fault is this?" Tigress asked.

The children have exchanged their looks and finally one has spoken, "My idea." As they found the source of the voice, it was Lilly.

"Lilly…" Hannah whispered.

"Very well then, you'll receive your punishment tomorrow." Shifu then ordered and she bowed deeply at her grandfather and the adults left.

"Lilly, Azure, come with us. There's someone you need to see." Viper said and the twins green viper followed their parents.

And it left the children, "Man…I feel kinda bad for her." Hawk said.

"I know, and she wasn't even part of this. _Just a little._" Fred added.

"But by the way, what that curio was?" Nana asked and they have conjured the moment when they had accidentally bombed a tomb and there was curio that Wing and Hawk broken it.

"I don't know, hoper it wasn't some dust of dead people or something bad." Jade said as he held his paws behind his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, beside the forest of the Kui Village, a pair of red crimson eyes stared at the village lustfully. He growled and then he spoke, "Finally, after 20 years of being sealed inside that cursing curio, I am now FREE! Now I shall have my revenge!!" he began snickered.

Then something has caught his eyes, a school, and he has an idea that was _really_ bad…

* * *

"Hmmm, she does has your eyes and as elegant as you, Viper." Yi commented Azure, who giggled with joy.

"Azure, this is your grandpa." Viper whispered.

Although Viper and Crane both knew that their daughter Azure was pretty shy and introvert, but still she ahs to do it, "Grandpa?" she spoke.

"Yes, little one." Yi replied with a soft smile.

"Grandpa!" Azure cried as she jumped into Yi's chest and nuzzled.

Yi looked at his granddaughter and saw she has the same eyes as his daughter, "She has your eyes, Viper." He commented.

"People say that I look like Mommy than daddy!" she giggled.

"I'm sure they are right." Viper's mother recalled.

Viper and Crane both pushed Lilly further a little bit, "Father, this is Lilly." Viper said.

At first, Yi didn't say anything by looked at his second granddaughter, "Lilly…" he murmured.

"Grandpa." She said as she has the tone of her father. People said she looked like her mother, but has the eyes, intelligent and brain of her father.

"So, this is how they called, _'Like father, like daughter'_, huh?" Yi scowled apparently to Lilly and Crane.

"Yi!" Sabrina hissed hardly.

"Father!! She's your granddaughter, too!" Viper scolded her father.

"So much for the genetic." He humped and turned back without smile at Lilly, even he did, just a little bit.

Before they could have some serious family problem, a mouse interjected their conversation. "Chief, we've got a serious problem! The school students are all possessed!!!" the mouse cried.

"WHAT!? But how could be!!?" Yi shouted.

"The entire school students have saddened been possessed, we don't know why but somehow it only attacks on children. Some teachers are unfortunately couldn't get out by that second!!"

"Um, excuse me." everyone has turned their attention at Crane, "I'll suggest that I'll go in there." Crane suggested.

"…Fine, then I'll rest this case for you, _only_, as a test by the way." Yi challenged.

"If that is how I get my blessing, then I'll do it." Crane added.

"You'll go there as a new employed biology teacher, according to our information, the entire school students are possessed but there are still some teachers survive in there, you also need to rescue and to find out the bottom of the cause. Is that clear?" Yi explained and frowned at Crane, whose wings held on his Onmyoji(Yi Yang Master) tool-bag.

And then he spoke with confidence, "Crystal."

* * *

_**--Entrance of the Kui School--**_

Crane and the gang have made themselves at the entrance of the school, the kung fu masters have felt the same feeling as there was something terrible in it, "Well." Crane sighed and then he added, "This is it, wish me luck." He requested and they nodded as so they would wait him.

Then suddenly someone has caught their attention, a goose with helmet covered his head for protection, Crane walked over him and greeted polity, "Good morning, I am the newly employed biology teacher."

It took a second for the goose to speak, "I feel something bad, it's too quiet!!" he said nervously but also with fear.

"Yeah, what a nice place." Crane calmly commented.

"YOU'RE TOO ABSENT MINDED!" the goose criticized Crane furiously, and then he added quickly, "This is now called _'The Grave of Teachers'_ in China! **57% **of the teachers here are hurt and become handicap! You should pay full attention in class!"

"In fact, I was a nasty student in school. My nickname is "Despicable Man", "Shameless Guy" is my real name. I have experienced everything!" Crane lied.

"STUPID!" he scolded again, "My nickname was _'Evil King in Hell'_! But now, I'm a poor guy here!!" he declared. And the school bell rang.

_**DING DONG!**_

The goose screamed like a girl, Crane went through the school gate and then he looked back at the goose, "You're not coming?" asked Crane.

"No, if you go in there, you will die with honor." He patted Crane's winged shoulder and then respectfully bowed at him deeply. In another second, he fled.

The masters and the gang, included Crane, were all sweat-dropped. Crane looked back at the school and gulped loudly, some darkness swirled and surrounded the whole school, and he could see that as the effect of _'Tears of Channeller' _was still working.

Po walked beside the nervous crane and then he placed his paw onto his shoulder, "Well, guess this is it. Good luck." With those words, the masters and the allies have run away and hid themselves behind the brushes by would look after him.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" David asked.

"Don't worry, he's the master of Crane-style and the Wind Dragon Warrior, he definitely okay!_ I think._" Mantis unsurely said.

Viper looked around and spotted someone has been missing, "Hey, _**where's Lilly**_?" she asked as they have frozen.

Crane gulped and he slowly entered the gate. At first, there was nothing as the students were activity ran over to him and greeted him politely, "Good mornin', sir." A girl goose greeted.

"Good girl." Crane replied.

"Are you a new comer?" she then asked.

"Yes."

"Let me show you to the administration office."

"Great!"

By a few steps forward to the centre of the playground, "Here you are."

"Here!? Are you kidding?" Crane was now confused.

"Bye bye." That was the last time that he heard innocently tone.

"BE CAREFUL!" a cried behind as he turned, it was his daughter, Lilly, with an umbrella holding in her tail.

Hundreds of balloons filled with water or liquid threw from their above, because of Lilly's umbrella, they used it as a shield to avoid them. Suddenly, some other students assaulted by using their color-painted-ball to shot them, and Crane and Lilly both used their Wind Dragon power to reflect them, and then they quickly ran in front of door of the girls bathroom.

"You are really something." Crane panted and commented.

"You'd bet. After all, we've done these thing professional than these fellas." Lilly claimed.

"YOU DID WHAT!? Never mind," he stopped as he panted for oxygen and examined the area at the same time, "Here is a bit safe."

"The most secure place is the most dangerous place." Lilly quickly added.

"What?" Before Lilly could answer him, he has been pressured by the students and Lilly safely avoided it, and watched the students walked over him and given him more pressure on him.

"Ooo, that's gonna hurt." Lilly twitched her face as she felt bad for her dad.

"Ya think!? Okay, **57% **of teachers are seriously hurt, but what about the remaining **43%**?" Crane asked as he patted all the dirt on him.

"According to the information, **23% **death, **11% **went crazy, only **9 % **can stand great insult and pressure here."

Suddenly, a new voice came behind as the father and daughter held up their fighting stances, "Sir."

"Don't panic, my name is Long. An informer of this school. I'm here to pass you some messages." Long replied as he was an ally.

The red-crowned crane and the green tree viper noticed that he didn't wear pants, "Oh, an informer needn't wear pants." Lilly hesitantly said.

"Oh, since my identity is disclosed so they took off my pants. They said a new teacher would come to work today. They said that they want him dead with no grave. You wouldn't be _that_ teacher, would you?"

"Humph, we'll see about that." Crane humped as he walked to the most crowds room in the school.

Lilly wanted to go with him and then quickly stopped by him, "Oh no, you're going anywhere, young lady. You're staying right here and wait for me. Got it?" Lilly didn't replied at first, but then she sighed, "Yes, _Father_."

* * *

As he entered the room, he saw that each students were controlled by some unknown spirits, he grabbed a dagger and a chalk from his bag, the room was silenced, Crane then spoke, "I tell you... I was a heartless and animal like..." before he could finish his speech, a student cut in.

"Sir." A male bunny said.

"What's the matter?" Crane's attitude quickly changed.

"What is your _**blood type**_?" he asked with a smile.

Before Crane could do any reaction, he was trapped by their net and hundreds of students threw him with their stuffs, such as their school bags, pencil boxes, lunch boxes and some heavy and huge stuff. Lilly and Long watched the scene from outside and watched how they took down the master of Crane-style and both held their hands and tail as like _'Leave in peace' _stance.

"Oh that does it!!" Lilly cried of raged as she charged inside the room, the room was silence again and stared at the green tree viper.

"No one can beats up my daddy!" she stated.

"Lilly!" Crane cried from underneath the bags.

She then held up her Wind Dragon Warrior stance, "Try some of these!" she announced as she blew the powder of the chalks as in order to create a mist.

And as there was a chance, she could grab her father, Crane, out of the room with possessed enemies. They hid behind brushes for discussion.

"Okay, first, you disobeyed me and rush into the room in impulse. And secondly…" Lilly was ready embraced the worst scolded from her father, "thank you." He added with a smile.

Lilly was surprised and yet shocked, she could see the gentle smile of her father's face, which it gave her comfort and safe, she coughed, "So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Hm…at first, I saw the students were possessed by some unknown spirits, but it seems that those spirits are alike…one! Or could be worse, this one is pretty tough one though." He explained with a headache.

"Then all we need is a plan." She said.

Crane looked at his daughter with a smirk, "What do you have in mind?" he hesitantly asked.

"Step aside and watch the** real master**." She declared.

* * *

_**After 30 minutes…**_

The possessed-students were keeping looking for the two Wind Dragon Warriors, until they have all approached to the kitchen. There was no one at first, but then they heard a shouted before they left.

"Eat this, sucker!!!!" they saw Lilly was holding a wood made gun as she excitedly shot the _handmade_ paintballs at them. But those weren't ordinary paintballs, they were super sticky bubble gum from the Art Craft room. And a net from the staff room as she used it to captured the rest of them.

Most of the students were all have gotten stuck by her trick, but some of them have run to somewhere else for hiding, "Now! Dad!" Lilly cried as the avian warrior flew from nowhere and gave every student who got stuck and trapped on the floor a talisman.

Crane then held up his wing in front of his face and mumbled some spells softy, the students have struggled in pain at first, but slowly they have relieved as the evil has out of their bodies. When Crane tried to his 'Souls Scream' to take a picture of the spirits, it has run away as it quickly as an escape.

"Darn it!" Crane cursed.

"Sorry to hear it….hm?" Lilly then spotted something on the floor, a black aura was surrounding on something, a ragged piece of clothes.

"What is it?" Crane asked.

"Look, dad, this must be a clue."

"Obviously, there's a mysterious aura on it."

"Come on, dad, let's meet up with the others." Lilly said as they walked back to the entrance. The students have returned back to the reality, they were not evil instead of childish and innocent-mind children, Crane have lied to them that they had all fallen asleep drowsily during their napping time.

* * *

"Lilly, you have disobeyed us, twice, you will face your punishment right after—" Crane quickly interjected Shifu's scolding.

"Master Shifu, she's the only one who was cleverly to handle those possessed students. Please, I promise she won't disobey again." He explained.

"…Fine, but she's still have a punishment though, but not serious one." Shifu added and then they all went to the centre of the village, where Viper's parents they met.

During their way to the centre of the village, Crane has noticed something on Lucy, which it was shocked, "Oh my gosh." Crane gasped on Lucy.

"What? Is my face dirty?" Lucy confusedly asked.

"No, Lucy! You have a rare _Spiritual cricket_ on your arm, there's only **four** left in the world!" Crane exclaimed.

Lucy's eye-widened as she began panic and screamed, "AHHHHHH!!!! BUGGGGG! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" as Lucy continued screaming and she got it off her arm on the floor and repeated stepping furiously to squash the rare bug. "YEW! YEW! YEW!" she was overreacted and then she ran off to find a place for wash up her twisted long body, she **hates** bugs.

The gang watched her ran off and left the_ 'dead' _squashed bug-corpse on the floor, Mantis was almost going to throw up, it took a minute for Crane to break the silence, "Now there only **three** left in the world." He stated, everyone was sweat-dropped.

"If she's Viper, I would like ask her to eat bugs more than making friends with bugs." Mantis joked, and Viper furiously hissed him.

* * *

_**The Centre of the Kui Village**_

"So, you have accomplished your mission?" Yi asked and Crane nodded firmly.

"Father, now Crane has fulfilled your request, then you'll have to give us a blessing." Viper demanded.

"No, I'm not going to give you my blessing." He replied quickly and the couples were astounded, and so as the others.

"What!? You said that if I completed that test, you would give us a blessing!" Crane claimed as he tried to control his temper.

"I never said that I will give you a blessing if you completed the test." Yi corrected and then he eyed on Lilly, "And I also said that this is for you _only_. I maybe not there, but I've got the information faster than you." He added.

'_What have I done?' _Lilly thought desperately, she kept thinking that she was nothing but a…**hybrid**.

When she was about to cry, but she didn't let the tears out as she was whimpering. Then, she ran for a place for her only, alone to let the feelings out. She kept running without looked back, except the shouting of her friends and her family, "Lilly! Come back!!" Crane and Viper both shouted in unison.

Lilly was out of their sight, Shifu stopped Crane before he tried to look for her, "She will be fine, after all, she's your daughter and the future Dragon Warrior of the Wind." He stated.

At first, Crane was doubted, but Angie came beside and said, "She's not a kid anymore. I'm sure she'll catch up with us since she knew the way back to Viper's house."

"I hope so." Crane sighed and said desperately. Viper glared invisibly at her father.

"Anyway, what do you think about this?" Shifu finally snapped and asked his student.

Crane took a deep breathe and said, "Well, after I _finished_ those students, I found this." He showed a ragged piece of clothes to them. At first, they felt nothing, except for Viper's parents and the rest of the villagers.

"This is can't be…" some villager said.

"Is impossible…" another villager said.

"He has returned…" some others said.

The muttering and mumbling chorus the entire village, only left the masters and the allies confused.

"The soul of…_Sa Dan _has returned." Yi murmured with fear.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Please Read and Review!

Next Chapter: Flesh Bloody Case

_Preview:_

_"You know, I don't really remember the love from a mother, or parents."_

_"Sorry, guys. But this is between me and him!" _

_"You, psycho, sickco, son of a bitch. How could you do this?" _

_"Is the Gorilla bandit, the same one happened years ago, has escaped!!"_

* * *

Addition: Sa Dan in Chinese means Satan the Devil.


	18. Flesh Bloody Case

YOOOO!!! Long time no see, guys. I mean, this story, of course, sorry for keeping so loooonnnnnggg! As you could see, that I have made two more fictions chapters to put this story back behind my mind a while.

So, sorry and hope you will enjoy this chapter, _I hope_. Don't flame on me and REVIEW!!

* * *

Kung Fu Panda, Vociers, Back in Action!

By Arceus. Conberma

_Chapter 16_

_Flesh Bloody Case

* * *

_

"Sa Dan?"

Probably it was their first visit at Kui Village, the villagers were astounded by they spoke out that name. Viper, Yi and Sabrina eyed at them with unknown sight, however, they urged them to walk up to Viper's house while Viper's father was trying to tell his villagers to remain calm.

It was evening as the sun went down, there was still no sign of Lilly, but the Team of Reality appeared and the eight stars, who had transformed into humans, told the incident happened till then.

"So what you are saying is, you guys had broken a curio that had a crazy demon inside it and it escaped?" John asked.

"OK, first, we didn't break it, it was those kids. And secondly, yes and it named Sa Dan." Jack explained.

"Hey!" the children complained.

"No offense." David added.

"Sa Dan? Sa Dan? Hold on a sec." Melissa said as she turned back and looking for something.

Brad snapped, "Anyway, what happened on your journey?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing special, except WE HAD ALMOST GOT ASSINATED AT THAT DAMN THREAD OF HOPE, THAT'S ALL!!" Ian furiously said, grumble.

"Okay, okay, just chill, man." Tai Lung comforted.

"I know, I know, it's just, it's explicable." Ian cooled himself.

"I've found it." Suddenly Melissa interjected them and ran over them with a thick ancient Chinese book in her hands.

"What's that?" Angie asked.

"I'll give you an answer, a book." Seth and Mantis said in unison.

As everyone stared at the innocent insect and the hysterical actor, they couldn't help but yelled at them, "THAT'S BULLSHIT!!"

"Boys, this is no time for hysterical joke!" Mark demanded.

"Sorry." The man and the bug apologized.

Melissa coughed, "As I was saying, _Sa Dan_, in Chinese, as the name of the devil." She explained.

"Whoa, whoa, so you're saying is that we're facing a demon?" Seth nervously asked.

"Ah, technically, a devil." Jack corrected.

"And basically, just because some animal name itself the name of the devil, doesn't mean he really is a devil." Melissa tried to decrease the worries of her friends.

"_No, he's not._" Said a familiar voice behind them.

It was Yi, Viper's father, beside him was his wife, Sabrina. Yi's words were sound seriously as the atmosphere began heavy. As Yi slid himself approached his daughter's so-called family and her friends. "Sa Dan is a really devil." He repeated.

"Wait, wait, what?" Po and Hannah were confused.

Yi sighed heavily and sat the armchair and began a story. "Before Viper born, this village once attacked by a vicious hyena. He was a villager of this small town. But unfortunately one day, he had started to murder the other villagers, and eat them." He paused and saw the horrid faces from his friends.

"E…Eat?" Monkey asked and Ana gulped.

"Them?" Mantis connected with Monkey, his body was shaking.

Yi nodded slightly and continued. "Sa Dan loves to eat animal flesh, by eating their brain and their heart." Before he finished it, the eight stars, Po, Monkey and Mantis had gone to the bathroom to throw up, couldn't stand on that grisly story.

"Turn left ten turn right." Yi directed them to the bathroom.

While some of them were busying on throw up, the rest could take it, _at least_. Yi continued, "I was a young warrior back there, and had to destroy this monster no matter what. But after I killed him, his grudge soul was still in the land of living. Luckily, my father knew some of sealing Yi Yang Master power to seal Sa Dan's soul inside a curio, that you kids broke it a few hours ago." Yi then glared at the children, who felt ashamed.

Just then, the eight stars, Po, Monkey and Mantis had come back from the bathroom, faces were in pale. "Are you guys okay?" Viper worriedly asked.

"We're good. Need some rest, that's all." Jack replied.

"Well, perhaps a dinner will make it up to you." Sabrina suggested.

All of them were agree as they went to the dining room. "Oh, you guys are going to love my mom's cook, it's like food from heaven." Viper commented with glee, hardly waited for her mother's home-cook meal.

"I hope so. Because my tummy is trembling." Po joked and they laughed.

After 15 minutes, dinner has served. Despite Viper clan was famous on their venoms were poison as flames of Dragon, half of the table was full of spicy hot food.

Suddenly, a knock from the door. "Ah, right on time. Sorry, but I have a guest, I hope you wouldn't mind at all." Yi humbly said.

"Nah, it's okay. We can't take on these spicy fo---_Oof!_" before Po finish his words, his wife kicked his belly without anyone noticed.

"Jun, right on time. Come on in." when Yi leaded his small guest into the kitchen. To their surprise, it was a lynx, wearing alike ninja costume and had a brown fur, eyes were ember.

"Friends, this is my new student, Jun. he's learning about the technique of poison and daggers skills." Yi introduced.

"Impressive." Shifu commented.

"Show off." Hannah snorted, merely in whispering. She didn't like Jun from the first moment she saw him.

Although Jun could hear her, as he sat beside Yi, joining the dinner together. "

"Master Sabrina, would you be so kind passes the spicy sauce for me, please?" Jun requested.

When Sabrina passed the sauce to the lynx, Jun poured ten times in his hot chilly soup. The masters, warriors and the stars were wide-mouthed and eye-widened of the sight. Hannah had had enough of his pride attitude as she grabbed the spicy sauce from his paws and poured twenty times hot in her soup!

"Hannah! What are you doing!?" Po asked.

"Having a small competition." His daughter responded, kept on pouring.

Jun snatched the sauce and poured more than Hannah's, Yi was surprised. "Jun, what are you doing!?"

"Just a quick competition between man to man." Jun replied, smirking and focused on Hannah only.

"Jun, Hannah is a girl." Viper stated.

"Whatever." He ignored.

"30 times!" Hannah announced.

"31 times!" Jun added.

"31.1 times!"

"31.15 times!"

"Even count the decimal points?" Jackie whispered.

"Foolish 30 times." Shifu muttered.

"Doesn't look like a man." Ana murmured, sweat-dropping.

"I told you, Hannah is a GIRL." Tigress stated.

"Whatever." Monkey and Ana snorted in unison.

When the two little warriors were ready, they were already sweating even the soup's steams had caused their sweats. "READY?" Hannah said, grabbing their bowl at the same time, "SET!" she gulped. "GO!!" in a second, they had swallowed their hot and spicy 31 times hot chilly soup!

"I don't know if I should use the word _'impressive'_ or _'foolishness'_?" Ian asked, Tai Lung just shook his head in response.

Finishing the soup, the two little warriors were gasping for air, desperately for water. Jun was impressed of Hannah, and so did she. "You're tough." Jun said, giving her a smile.

"You too." She said, smirked.

"Alright, you two fighters." Sabrina took a bowl of water and gave each to them. "Here, you gonna need this." In a second, Jun dig their head into the water bowl except Hannah.

"Aren't you going to drink some water, _at least_?" Yi asked, a bit surprised.

"Please, I had been taken these flames, flares, fire as part of my meals." Hannah proudly said. "Jun needs to train more."

The next thing she knew was, Tigress and Po smacked her back head at the same time, "You're the one who needs to train." They said in unison.

Everyone burst out laughing, all but one. That was Lilly, still grudging herself of what she had done this afternoon. Even her parents and friends told her that it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't put that thought away. She wished she could do something to gain the blessing from her grandfather.

After the dinner, Jun went back home and said good-bye to everyone, especially his new friend, Hannah. And so as the others went to their guest rooms to have a good-night sleep. They had a long trip tomorrow.

But Crane stayed with Sabrina to do the washing dishes on purpose. Sabrina was delight and really needed a right hand man. During the washing, they chatted a while. Crane also told Viper's mother about the story of how they met, fallen in love and been through many adventures.

"That was the most beautiful story I've ever heard." Sabrina announced.

Crane chuckled, "You know, I don't really remember the love from a mother, or parents." Crane said as he let out a sad smile.

"Well, you have now…" Sabrina whispered as she gave her son-in-law a hug as Crane felt the warm and lily-scent same as Viper's in her chest, it was motherly love, he could feel it, he had never felt comfort for a very long time.

A few seconds later, Crane slowly broke the hug. "Th…thanks. It helps me to remember the love of my passed mother." He thanked, blushing.

"Anytime, dear." She responded.

* * *

That night, Crane has a weird dream… (Look at 'Twisted in Blood Curse', you'll know)

_He had found himself in a mist, with no one around there but just a mist. "Whoa, what the? Hello, anyone here?"_

"_It's been so long." Said a familiar voice somewhere._

"_Hey, I know that voice…Master Shian?" he questioned._

_There was a chuckling in the air, as there was a figure revealed himself and Crane was right. It was Master Shian, his past life. "Long time no see." He said with a grin._

"_I know, ever since that battle. I thought you and Lady Wind Song…ur…reborn."_

"_Well, I never did. Because I'm still worry about my tools that is it right fallen into your hands and take a good look of this world. After all, you're still a rookie of it." He said._

"_Are you mocking me?" Crane asked._

"_Sort of," he shrugged._

"_So, what brings you here this time?"_

"_I came because I heard some rumors that really disturbing." _

"_About what?"_

"_A prisoner from the hell escaped, his name is Sa Dan."_

_Crane almost got choked by Shian's words as he coughed hardly. "Seriously?" Shian nodded firmly._

"_If you don't get and seal him into another curio, many innocents will die in his paws. Or eaten." He added. "You must find him and sent him back where he belongs." He demanded._

"_Even I want to seal him, where and how can I find him?" Crane asked, hopelessly._

"_Talk to his mother." Shian calmly replied._

"_Sa Dan has a mother!?"_

"_Yes, and you know moms, they love to talk about their kids."_

"_Even their son is a cannibal?" Crane snorted._

"_Hey, that's much more to talk about." Shian joked with an unknown smile. "I'll talk to you the next night." He said and back into his sweet dreams.

* * *

The next morning, before the gang packed up their stuffs and leave, Crane told them to stay for one more night. "What?" they cried in unison._

"I know it sounds silly. But I'm sure we'll catch that murder tonight!" Crane firmly said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me get this straight. You mean, that your past life told you that that killing-eating-flesh-murder is going to be appearing at his mother's home IN YOUR DREAM?" Jack asked directly.

"That's right." Crane replied honestly.

"Yep, he has finally lost it." Jack turned back to his friends.

"Guys! This is serious! If we don't catch that murder, many innocents will die!" Crane repeated Shian's words, seriously.

"Crane is right! I'm not going to leave and let that criminal slaying people around. I'm staying." Viper said.

"…If you say so, then count me in." Tigress said, grinning.

"We're in." the rest of the Seven, Dragon Warriors and Ana joined.

"We're in too." And so did the seven stars, except for one star.

They looked at Seth, who was definitely not risking his life to this group. They were facing an eating-flesh-murder after all. "Uh huh! No way, man! No matter what you do or torture me. I'll never, absolutely never, join in this case!"

* * *

"Every time, how did they do it? Every single time!" Seth murmured, grumbling. As he was walking towards the door of Sa Dan's mother's house, with Crane. The others were hiding themselves around the house, prevent the murder appeared.

"Quit grumbling and get this over with." Crane whispered. "According to Master Yi, Mrs. Jing is a traditionalist and kind-hearted woman. She only has Sa Dan as her son." He said.

"By the way," Seth hopped onto Crane's shoulder and went on, "You said that you could see the ghosts, how come?" he asked.

"It's a long story. And you don't really want to know about it,_ in details_." Crane stated.

"Oookkayyyy." Seth got scared.

Crane knocked the door and then it appeared half face of an old White Crane lady. The two were surprised as they didn't know that she was only Sa Dan's adopted mother. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Ahh…" Seth was stammered but he then snapped, "We're here to ask something about your son." He questioned.

And quickly, Mrs. Jing had already shut the door. "AH! Mrs. Jing, wait! You don't understand!!" the two cried in unison.

"Why don't you leave me old lady alone?" she cried back.

"But we didn't do anything!" Seth shouted.

"My son didn't do what they said, he was a good boy!" she stated.

"Oh, I'm sure he _was_." Crane said, a little bit sarcastically.

"Yea, he was our favourite camp-couch." Seth blurted out, which made Crane glared at him. And gave him a opened-mouth meant, _'What!?'_.

When Seth gave the red-crowned crane a shrug. Surprisingly, Mrs. Ping opened a crack of the door, and asked. "You…met him at the 'Soaring Arrow Academic Camp'?"

They couldn't believe that it had fooled an old lady like Mrs. Jing. The two had to continue before it blew out, "Ah…yea…all the arrow…bots and the camp fire, all the memories suddenly blurt out." They stammered.

In a few seconds, she smiled as she opened wide the door. "Would you boys want a pie?" she sweetly asked.

Well, they couldn't say 'no' to this kind old lady.

After 20 minutes, they had heard about Sa Dan's past, his used honors and how much love he brought to his mother.

"Well, I don't know," she said, still no clues. But then she added, "But somehow, I could have sworn that…last night, I saw him was swinging in the swing." Mrs. Jing said.

Crane and Seth exchanged their looks.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Jack asked.

"Oh, the pie was delicious! You should try one--" Tigress interjected Seth.

"No, you idiot! I meant, what you got from her?" she stated.

"Is the criminal with her?" Angelina asked.

"No, I think that guy wants to meet his mom I guess." Crane said, skeptically.

"Well, could you blame her? That one there is a sweet, innocent, kid-hearted lady. There is a true mom." Seth explained. "Just like my mom." He added.

The rest ignored him again, Tai Lung then asked. "So, what should we do now?"

"We'll guard here at night. He'll be appear, I can sense him." Crane firmly answered and told them about the plan.

* * *

It was night already. And they were still guarding around the house. "Hey, this could take us forever. I mean, is there more than one entrance in this house?" Ian asked.

"Well, I checked the house. And this is the only entrance he can get in." Crane stated.

"I think the soul wouldn't come here tonight." Seth said.

"Soul!? Did you said the _'S' _word?" Jack asked for sure and his friend nodded. Jack was afraid of ghosts and supernatural thingy or stuff.

"Soul…of course! We have been tricked!!" Crane then realized that something was wrong all this time. San Ta was a ghost as he could be invisible whatever he wanted to.

When the others followed him, surprisingly they have been blocked or reflected by an invisible thing. Crane turned his head to his family as he expected, he set the drawing-chalk-spell on the ground was working, only he could go through or go out of that circle.

"Sorry, guys. But this is between me and him!" the avian shouted with apologized.

"Crane! No!! Don't do it!!" Viper cried as she wanted to break through the blocking-invisible-glass shield.

* * *

When Crane got in, he didn't discover anything at first, but then, he felt that he had kicked a thing.

_A shoe._

And the shoe was belonging to Mrs. Jing! Crane began panicked and his heartbeat was getting faster and faster. Until, he heard a crack from the kitchen.

"Oh no." that was all Crane could say.

A figure showed up before he decided to take a peek inside the kitchen, but there was no need of that. As a hyena, Sa Dan, appeared by himself, he was picking his bloody tooth, like he was having a big meal. When Crane saw that scene and knew what happened to Mrs. Jing.

"You, psycho, sickco, son of a bitch. How could you do this?" Crane was trying to hold his anger and demanded the weasel gave him a reasonable answer.

"I was hungry." He replied with no regret in his tone, "All she had was pies." He then added.

Crane ad had enough and then he furiously said, "She loved you through everything, she supported you completely." Finally he yelled, "AND YOU KILLED HER, BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO EAT HER DELICIOUS PIES!!?" he madly threw his tool bags off his stance and ran towards him as he made him fell back on the floor.

The red-crowned crane continued punch him furiously, he was unstoppable, and scolded with his strength, "YOU BASTARD, SHE WAS A SWEET AND INNOCENT WONDERFUL LADY!! YOU CAN EAT ANYONE, BUT YO CANNOT EAT YOUR OWN MOTHER, EVEN YOU WERE NOT RELATE TO HER!!" he shouted as he continued punch him with his fists.

Then, he sensed that something turned wrong, San Dan's face has saddened changed into pale and many sharps teeth as shark when he opened his mouth wide. "Oh no." Crane whimpered.

"'_Oh no'_ is right." San Dan's tone has also changed, as in creepy dark voice. He quickly caught Crane's long neck and it has nearly choked him if he kept struggling.

* * *

"Chief!"

"Now what?"

"Is the Gorilla bandit, the same one happened years ago, has escaped!!"

"How did this happen?" Yi muttered.

* * *

"Viper! Viper! Viper!" Crane was gasping for the air in the water but he seemed that he has hurt his ankles.

Viper watched in fear as she shouted, "Crane! Crane honey, take my tail!" she then delivered him her tail and held tightly his wings. The others helped her to pull him beside the shore, but his half body was still in touched with the water.

Crane was shuddering in cold, "Don't….don't ever let go!" he stammered said.

"I'll never let go, I promise!" she began to cry as tears rolled down their tendered touch.

The couple was having their moment for a while, but the others couldn't help but to interrupted their loving moment. "IT'S JUST A LAKE, JUST STAND UP!!" they shouted in unison, as Crane embarrassingly stood up, face was blushing.

Suddenly, a called for Viper. "Viper! Viper! Viper!" it was her mother, rushing in a hurry toward her daughter.

"Mother, Crane had defeated Sa Dan--" before she could finish it, Sabrina cut her in.

"You father!" that has stunned her.

"Father? What happen to him?" Viper then worriedly asked.

"That gorilla bandit, again, attacked into the village. Hurry…go help…him." Sabrina began speak weakly as she fainted, Crane caught her before she fell onto the ground.

Crane looked at Viper, who was nodding, and at his family and friends, who were nodding as well. "Then let's go." He announced as they ran forward into the village.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
